Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: After the defeat of Z-One, New Domino City...and the world was safe and Yusei Fudo and his friends went their separate ways. 8 years later, Yusei is forced with new evils that he must overcome. Join Yusei as he goes on another adventure to save the world. THIS IS THE RE-WRITE. EXTERMINATED.
1. A New Adventure

Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei Fudo's Story Re-Write  
Chapter 1: A New Adventure

Hello everyone! It's WallopingFiend103 here. I am re-writing this story and I will try to make it better. Now, some things will be the same, like duels and dialogue and that awesome stuff, and those things, and others, will be different. So, please, if there is anything to help improve this re-write, please pm/review me about it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Z-One, a cyborg who was the cause of the Zero Reverse; a terrible catastrophe that split Domino City in half and the thing responsible for the death of Yusei's parents. Yusei confronted him and defeated him with the help of his friends. But we all know about that...right? Well, either way, this story is about another adventure Yusei went on. New evils emerged into the world and it was up to Yusei and his new, and even some old, friends to defeat them and once again save the world, except this time _without_ the help of the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Marks. It had been about 8 years since Yusei defeated Z-One and saved the world. Since then, Yusei had become a researcher for New Domino City and his friends had gone their separate ways. This…is Yusei's new adventure.

* * *

Yusei Fudo, 28 years old now, was in New Domino City's research lab with some other scientists, working on some things. Yusei's teen appearance didn't change except for a few things. His face looked only 3 years older even though it had been 8 years.

"Mr. Fudo," A scientist said, walking up to Yusei. "How are the results?"

"They're going great. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good. We don't want another Zero Reverse, now do we? Haha."

Yusei slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, can you take over for me? I'm going to head home and rest."

"Yes sir. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

And with that, Yusei headed home.

Since Yusei decided to stay in New Domino City, he continued to stay in the garage he, Jack, Crow and Bruno used to stay in. He walked into the garage and headed up to his room. He sat on his bed and took off his lab coat. He picked up the picture frame he had on his desk next to his bed. It was a picture of Team 5Ds with the championship trophy of the WRGP. Yusei smiled warmly, saying, "I hope you guys are still following your dreams." Yusei put the frame down and lay in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the finals of a tournament, Yusei's friend Jack Atlas, the new World King, was Turbo Dueling to defend his title. Some rookie believed he could defeat him, so Jack had to show him who the 'Master of Faster' was. It was the final duel and it was Jack against the rookie.

"Honestly! Do you really think you can defeat _me_?! The World King?!" Jack boasted with a smile. But the rookie also smiled. "How's this for an answer? Avenging Knight Parshath(LV 8), attack _the World King's _Red Dragon Archfiend! With my Parshath (ATK: 4100/DEF: 2100) stronger than your Archfiend (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000), courtesy of the Trap card, Rising Energy, once this attack hits, I will be the new World King!"

Jack only had 900 Life Points left. The rookie had 2100 Life Points left. In Jack's eyes, even though no one could be as strong as him, the rookie had great skills. Parshath galloped towards Jack, but he scoffed and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I don't think so! You won't get the best of me! Say hello to Break Tune!" A spirit of a fiendish creature with red eyes with drubs attached to its back appeared. It was carrying a tuning fork and a mallet. It struck the tuning fork with the mallet, creating sound waves, which stopped the blue armored knight. Jack looked at his hand. He grabbed a card and played it. "Break Tune allows me to summon a Tuner monster from my hand and negate the attack." The materialization form of the fiendish creature appeared.

**Break Tune  
Normal Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand, then negate the attack. **

**Dark Resonator  
Level 3/DARK  
Fiend/Tuner  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 300**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"Go. My monster is too strong anyways!"(ATK: 2600)

"We'll see about that! It's my turn, I draw!" Jack drew a card from his deck and took a look at it. He smiled and played it. I Normal Summon Chain Resonator(LV 1) in Attack Mode." Another fiendish creature with a chain attached to its back and also carrying a tuning fork and a mallet appeared. (ATK: 100/DEF: 100-Tuner)

**Chain Resonator  
Level 1/LIGHT  
Fiend/Tuner  
ATK: 100/DEF: 100**

**If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster when this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Resonator" Tuner monster from your Deck.**

Jack pointed to the sky. "You thought you could defeat me and my Red Dragon Archfiend. Well, let me tell you and everyone else watching: NO ONE can defeat World King. I Double Tune my Chain Resonator, Dark Resonator and Red Dragon Archfiend! The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth Red Nova Dragon!" Both Chain Resonator and Dark Resonator turned into one ring of fire and three rings of fire, respectively. Then Red Dragon Archfiend transformed into 8 green rings. The rings of fire formed a sphere around Red Dragon Archfiend. Then, it exploded and Red Nova Dragon appeared and roared. (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)

**Red Nova Dragon  
Level 12/FIRE  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000**

**2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed by this effect.**

"What the…3500 ATK!?...well, the joke is on you because my Life Points won't be depleted this turn. Then, I'll take your title!"

Jack laughed. "You fool! Red Nova Dragon gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster I have in my graveyard. I have three, Chain Resonator, Dark Resonator and Influence Dragon, so my powerful dragon gains 1500 ATK." Red Nova Dragon roared and grew stronger. (ATK: 5000)

The rookie's jaw dropped. "It has 5000 ATK! There's no way I can beat that dragon now!"

"That's right! You never had a chance! I was always in control. Red Nova Dragon, attack with your 'Burning Soul'!" Red Nova Dragon unleashed a stream of red energy at Avenging Knight Parshath. It was enveloped in the stream and was obliterated. The attack was so powerful that it made the rookie's Duel Runner spin out of control. The rookie couldn't control it and he crashed. Speed World 2 deactivated and disappeared. Jack stopped and raised his hand to the sky again. "Who's the Master of Faster?! Who rules the Duel? That's right; it's me, Jack Atlas!"

"And it is final! The winner of the European World Dueling Tournament! Jaaacccckkkk Aaaaaatttttllluuuusssssss!" The MC yelled at the top of his lungs.

The crowd erupted into applause. Jack rode on out of the stadium and as he did, he thought; _"Now that was more like it! No one can defeat me! I laugh at the very thought of the 'Master of Faster' ever losing!" _But Jack slipped into thought about one person who COULD beat him…no matter how hard Jack tried._ "Yusei…I wonder how the kid's doing? Haha. Probably schooling some poor ole' chump."_

Jack continued to ride until he arrived at his hotel. He parked his runner and walked up to his room. He walked in and sat on his bed. There was a picture frame of him, Yusei and Crow on his bedside table. Jack smiled. "That's it. You better be ready Yusei. Your very good friend Jack is coming to New Domino City!"

Jack got up and began packing for his trip.

* * *

"_HAHAHA! Yusei Fudo! You insufferable dolt! I am very pleased with your infamous victories." A dark voice said._

"_Infamous? Just who are you?!"_

_A figure then appeared. It was a tall figure with a cloak covering his body and he was wearing a realistic alien mask that covered his face. "This will be the end of you and this world! HAHAHAHAHA!" The alien masked figure punched the ground and a fissure was made. A humongous demon alien with twisted horns emerged from that fissure. It overshadowed Yusei and the latter trembled with fear. "What is this huge beast!? It's so terrifying!"_

_The alien masked figure busted out in loud, maniacal laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAAHAH! YUSEI FUDO! YOU WILL GIVE ME THIS WORLD!"_

_Suddenly, Yusei was floating above a city, a peaceful city. It was very technological. After getting a good look at the city, Yusei gasped, recognizing it as New Domino City. The huge demon reached out its hands and fire began shooting out of them, burning everything and everyone. "NO! Stop it! Please! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

Yusei woke up instantly from his nightmare, panting and sweating. "Oh man! What in the world was that thing!? I-It terrified me!" Yusei looked out his window and noticed that it was still pretty early in the morning. But wanting to get rid of that horrible dream, Yusei decided to get some fresh air, so he put on his trademark clothing and walked to the park. New Domino City didn't really change much in 8 years except that it became just a little more advanced in technology. Yusei looked to the highway and faintly saw a couple Duel Runners riding. He smiled. "Maybe I should take a ride. It'll help me clear my mind."

"Hello, Mr. Fudo." A man said as he approached Yusei.

"Oh, hello."

"I know you're busy, but I just want to tell you how great of a job you're doing protecting our city."

Yusei smiled. "Thank you. I'm just doing my job. It's no problem."

"Well, we all appreciate it. We really do. Bye!" They both waved and the man walked away.

Yusei looked at the man walking round. "That's the whole reason I'm here." Yusei walked over and sat on a bench. He looked around and saw little kids dueling and chasing each other. He closed his eyes. It wasn't for long though as a kid came running, yelling, "Yusei! Yusei!" Yusei opened his eyes and looked at the running kid. He smiled.

"Hey, Mark! What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just won a duel!"

"Really? That's really cool. Maybe I can watch you sometime."

"That would be cool! Well, bye!" Mark waved goodbye, with Yusei waving back, and ran off.

"Mr. Fudo! Mr. Fudo!" Another voice yelled. Yusei turned to see one of his colleagues running to him.

"What's going on, Johnson?!"

"Mr. Fudo, there's…something wrong at the lab!"

"What?! Come on!" Yusei and Johnson ran to the lab and noticed that the Ener-D Reactor was spinning out of control.

"Johnson! Go get the Fortune! That's the only way to control it!"

"Right!" Johnson went to get the program and gave it to Yusei. He went and activated the program, controlling the Ener-D. The scientists, including Yusei and Johnson took a big breath. Yusei grabbed the program and pocketed it.

"Thank you Mr. Fudo." Johnson said.

"No problem. And before I go, how is the research going to improve the stability of the Energ-D?"

"It's going great, except that we need to find a device that also keeps it stable longer. It spun out of control much sooner than it ever has since you created the program."

"Really now? Okay, I'll see what I can do about that. We might need to create a better program."

"Yes. Goodbye sir."

Everyone waved goodbye and Yusei returned to his garage. But before he could walk in, a commotion caught his attention. "Give me back my deck, you jerk!" A male yelled as he was running after another guy. "What's going on?" Yusei asked himself. He saw the guy yelling running after the other male.

The man running with the deck stopped. "Sorry, you'll have to duel me in order to get your deck back. But look, you _can't_. _I _have your deck! Haha!"

"Please! Give me back my deck!"

"Do something about it!"

"I can't." The boy said quietly.

"But I can!" The two guys turned and the one with the deck raised a brow. "Who are you?!"

"Give him back his deck!"

"No way! This deck is powerful! I want it!"

"I said give it back!" The guy with the deck looked at Yusei, who looked like he wanted to fight.

"Haha. Instead of fighting, how about a duel?"

Yusei gasped. "A duel?"

"Yeah. A duel. You have dueled before, right?"

"Yeah. Not in a very long time though." He said to himself.

The guy with the deck pointed towards an area. "Meet me in the Daimon Area in 10 minutes. And you better bring you're A-game." The guy then ran off.

"My deck…" The boy running after the guy with his deck said.

"I'll get back your deck."

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste any of your time."

"Yeah I'm sure. It's not right for someone to take someone else's deck like that guy did."

"Thanks. I'm Chung Xing. I'm 15. Let me go with you." Chung Xing was of Japanese descent. He was about 5'6, with grey hair, not going past the back of his hair, tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a silver vest, with nothing underneath and black shorts and sandals. Strapped to his left leg was a deck holster.

"Right. Let me get my deck."

Yusei went up to his room and opened his drawer. He picked up something he has not picked up in 8 years: His dueling deck. He stared at it. "I haven't dueled in so long. What if I lose…? No, I won't lose!" Yusei grabbed his deck and Duel Disk and headed back outside. Yusei and Chung then made their way to the Daimon Area.

* * *

The two arrived and the guy with Chung's deck was standing in his dueling spot with his Duel Disk armed. He smiled. "You showed?"

"I won't allow you to take someone's deck!" Yusei yelled as he armed his Duel Disk and inserted his deck.

"My name is Joe."

Yusei and Joe activated their Duel Disks and shouted, "DUEL!"

They drew 5 cards.

**Joe: 4000  
Yusei: 4000**

"I'll start things off with a bang! I draw!" Joe said as he drew a card. "Hehe. I Normal Summon Beast of the Pharaoh (LV 3) in Attack Position." An ox with much fur, wearing a golden pharaoh's mask and a royalty-like drape on its back appeared. (ATK: 400/DEF: 600)

"I end my turn."

"Only 400 ATK!? Why would you summon a monster with such low ATK? Plus, you didn't set any cards."

"Let me worry about that, got it? Just make your move." Yusei put two fingers on his deck and looked at it. _"I haven't dueled in 8 years. Will I win? What if I lose? No! I can't lose! I won't lose! I have to get this kid's deck back for him. _Okay Joe! I draaaw!" For the first time in 8 years, Yusei drew a card from his deck. He looked at his hand and smiled. It was a good starting hand for a first duel in such a long time. "Hmm…This will do. I summon Speed Warrior (LV 2) in Attack Position. Come on out buddy!" A grey armored warrior wearing a scuba-diving mask and skates appeared. (ATK: 900/DEF: 400)

"And check this out Joe. During the Battle Phase Speed Warrior is summoned, his ATK is doubled. Speed Warrior, go and destroy that Beast of the Pharaoh!" Speed Warrior skated up to the latter and kicked it, destroying it.

Joe: 2600

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Speed Warrior. Joe drew a card. "That was nothing! I wanted you to destroy my monster! Why? I'll tell you. But first, I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon (LV 4) in Attack Position." A mechanical, no armed dragon-dinosaur-like creature with the head of a double pistol appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 200)

"Just to tell you, you're going to lose 3400 Life Points this turn!"

"3400!? That's impossible!"

"Not if my plan works. Step 1 of my plan: I use Twin-Barrel's effect. I flip a coin and if it's heads twice, your warrior gets sunk." A holographic coin appeared and was flipped. It spun in the air for a few seconds before coming back down. It spun for a couple of times before landing on heads. Joe let out a 'yes!' and the coin was flipped again. It then landed on tails, getting a 'no!" out of Joe.

"Fine! On to Plan B. I equip Twin-Barrel with Megamorph. Since I have lower Life Points, my machine has its ATK raised to 3400. Twin-Barrel, attack Speed Warrior…oh, before I forget. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. Now your face-down can't protect you." A typhoon appeared and blew away Yusei's Trap, revealing it to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Twin-Barrel Dragon, attack Yusei!" Twin-Barrel charged up its pistol head and shot Speed Warrior, destroying it. "Argh…"

Yusei: 1500

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Twin-Barrel Dragon. Yusei drew a card and studied his hand. (5). "I summon Max Warrior (LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored, ice-like shoulder padded warrior carrying a tuning fork-like weapon appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)

"Next, I equip him with Fighting Spirits. But I won't be keeping it for long as I activate Double Cyclone. What this card does is destroy a Spell or Trap card on each side of the field. So Joe, that means Fighting Spirit and Megamorph are destroyed." Two cyclones, a yellow-colored one and a pinkish-colored one appeared and engulfed the two aforementioned Spells, destroying them. "Max Warrior, attack Twin-Barrel Dragon!" Twirling his sword in the air, Max Warrior ran up to the latter and stabbed it, destroying it.

Joe: 2500

"Now Max Warrior's level becomes 2 and its ATK and DEF are halved. I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Joe drew a card. "I Normal Summon Cross-Sword Beetle (LV 4) in Attack Position." A large brown beetle with 4 gold-like pinchers appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900)

"Cross-Sword Beetle, attack Max Warrior! It's chow time!" Cross-Sword Beetle walked over and tried to grab the weakened Max Warrior. But it was not use as for Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Disk, raising one of his Traps. "It's called Half Shield. And it halves all Battle damage I take. This won't be easy!" A heart, each half a different color, appeared in front of Yusei. The attack still went through, destroying Max Warrior, but the damage was not as much.

Yusei: 1100

"You wasted a Trap card. Why use it when you're only going to take 900 points of damage? Maybe you're a rookie. Anyways, I end my turn." Yusei drew a card. "Yes! I activate Synchro Present. I can draw 1 card. Then, if I Synchro Summon this turn, I can draw another card. Next, I Normal Summon Junk Synchron (LV 3) in Attack Position." A conductor wearing an orange conductor outfit with white silk scarfs attached appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500-Tuner)

"When Junk Synchron is summoned, I can bring back my buddy Speed Warrior!" The grey armored warrior reappeared and kneeled, turning blue. "Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings. The rings passed through Speed Warrior, who transformed into 2 stars. A beam of light then appeared and enveloped Speed Warrior, passing through the rings, and Junk Warrior appeared. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300)

Yusei drew a card. (1).

Joe stepped back in shock as he looked at the summoned Synchro monster. Something clicked in his mind. "N-no way!"

"What?!"

"You're…you're Yusei Fudo!"

"Yes, I am."

"You defeated that guy Z-one, and the Dark Signers!"

"Not without my friends. Without their support, none of us would be here today." Joe smiled. "This is interesting now. Your deck is unique! It's powerful! How about this? If I win, I get your deck."

"What!? No way! I'll never bet my deck!"

"I bet you will if I say this kid won't get his deck back unless you do."

"Yusei, it's okay. You don't have to bet your deck for me. Just win." Chung said. Yusei looked at Chung, who was smiling. But Yusei knew it was a fake smile. Yusei could never go about his day without helping someone. He turned back to Joe and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll bet my deck. But I don't intend on losing today. And with Junk Warrior, he'll help me win. But first, I activate my Trap, Synchro Blast. When a Synchro monster attacks, you lose 500 Life Points. Like, right now. Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior jumped to Cross-Sword Beetle, Joe getting hit due to Synchro Blast, and punched it, destroying it. Joe was knocked back. "Nghr!"

Joe: 1500

"I end my turn." A card appeared behind Junk Warrior. Joe drew a card. "You're as good as ever. But you never met me before. And this will be your…demise. I activate End of the World. I must send monsters to the graveyard with a level totaling 8 or more. So, I send Grass Phantom, Malice Ascendant and Memory Crusher. Their levels equal 10, so now I can Ritual Summon Demise, King of Armageddon (LV 8) in Attack Position." A large fiend with horns, clad in black and white armor and holding a large axe appeared. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

"Then, I activate my face-down Spell, Dian Keto the Cure Master. I gain 1000 Life Points. With more than enough, I activate Demise's effect. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can destroy every card on the field. This duel is over!"

"What!? You can destroy every card?! I'm going to lose!"

"That's right!" Yusei had to think of what to do to stop himself from losing. Just then, he looked at his face-down and smiled. "That's it! Okay Joe! Bring it!"

"What!? I guess you accepted defeat. Demise, destroy everything! Lament of Demise!" Demise struck the ground, causing a fissure to form, making everything on the field fall in that fissure, except himself. "Now, Demise, defeat Yusei Fudo!" Demise ran at Yusei, his axe in the air. But then, shocking Joe, Speed Warrior reappeared and kneeled. "Whoa, whoa! Speed Warrior?! I already destroyed him!"

"You're right Joe! But you also destroyed the Trap, Limiter Overload. And when it's destroyed, I can Special Summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard to save me." Still shocked, Joe shrugged it off and ordered an attack, "Demise, attack Speed Warrior!" Demise continued his attack, but this time swung at Speed Warrior, destroying it. Joe smiled. "Try to get out of this! I end my turn."

Joe: 500

Yusei drew a card and studied his hand. (1). After all he hasn't dueled in 8 years. He took a look at Demise, then back at his hand. "Luckily, he has to pay 2000 Life Points every time he wants to use Demise's effect. But I still have to destroy him." He said to himself. "I activate Synchro Present's last effect. By removing Junk Warrior from play when I have no cards in my hand, I can draw 1 card. Next, I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (LV 5) in Attack Position." Yusei discarded a card and a creature wearing old western clothing, including boots and a hat with a feather on it appeared. He was carrying a pistol. (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400)

"And now since there's a Tuner monster on my side, Quillbolt Hedgehog returns." Appeared next to Quickdraw was a brown hedgehog with bolts on its back. (ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

"Now it's time to Tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog. And Quickdraw Synchron has an awesome ability: he can act as any "Synchron" Tuner monster." A wheel with all of Yusei's Tuners on it appeared. It started spinning for a few seconds before Quickdraw Synchron pulled out his pistol and saw one of the cards. It was the Tuner known as Nitro Synchron. Then, Quickdraw turned into Nitro Synchron and transformed into 5 green rings. The rings then pass through Quillbolt Hedgehog, who turned into 2 stars. A beam of light then appeared and enveloped Quillbolt Hedgehog. Then, a green-skinned, dark blue and green armored warrior with longs horns and a nitro tank-like device acting like a tail appeared. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800)

Joe stepped back, scared, knowing the result of this duel meant for him. Yusei smiled as he said, "Nitro Warrior, attack Cross-Sword Beetle! Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior jumped to Cross-Sword Beetle and punched Cross-Sword Beetle, destroying it just as the effect of Synchro Blast blasted Joe, both impacts knocking him back. "Ahhh!"

Joe: 0  
Yusei: Champion

Chung cheered for Yusei's victory as Yusei deactivated his Duel Disk and walk up to the fallen Joe. "Okay. A deal's a deal. I won, so you have to return Chung's deck back."

"So I lost to Yusei Fudo…heh. Fine, here's his stupid deck. I lied anyways; it's weak. Every single worthless card." Joe pulled out Chung's deck. Yusei grabbed it and said, "No card is worthless. Every card has a value."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But I'll be back Yusei Fudo!" Joe got up and ran off into the distance. Yusei returned to Chung and gave him back his deck, making Chung smile. "Thanks. Yusei…right?"

"So you are the legendary Yusei Fudo!"

"Aw, well…haha. I wouldn't call myself legendary."

"But you are! You're unstoppable!"

"Oh stop it."

"Well, no matter what anyone says, you're incredible! Well, I have to go. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Yeah. That'll be great." Chung smiled and waved goodbye, then ran off. Yusei saw the disappearing Chung and smiled. Then he made his way back to the garage and headed to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Why are all of my first chapters almost 5000 words? Anyways, like I said, most of the stuff is the same, but other things changed, like the OC I debuted and the duel. Now, I hope you all liked the first chapter of the re-write, and I hope you all R&R and enjoy this re-write. Anything I need to fix, change or delete, or add, please, please tell me.

P.S. Oh, and tell me if you want me to put the cards' description like I did above or if you want me to put them at the end of the chapter like I did below. Thanks.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Yusei**

Synchro Present  
Normal Spell

Draw 1 card. If you Synchro Summon this turn, draw another card. If this card is in your graveyard, you can remove 1 Synchro monster from play to draw 1 card.


	2. Double Time

Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write  
Chapter 2- Double Time

Here's another chapter. I introduced an OC last chapter. Remember, this is not a story about one of my OC's, but of Yusei. Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days had past since Yusei dueled Joe to get Chung Xing's deck back and the two were at Café La Geen, drinking coffee. "So you all decided to go separate ways?" Chung asked.

Recently, for the last few years, Yusei tended to get sad when someone spoke of his friends. So he stared down at his coffee, twirling it with a fork and making ripples in it. "Yeah. I decided to stay here in the city to protect it and everyone else left. I miss them very much."

"So all of your friends are gone, huh?"

"Well…not all of them. You have a Duel Runner?" Yusei said with a smile.

"No."

"Okay…you can ride with me. Meet me on the Daedalus Bridge in 5 minutes."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just meet me. I want you to meet some people." Yusei dashed off, leaving his coffee. Chung looked at the disappearing Yusei and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged.

5 minutes went by and Yusei and Chung met up at the Daedalus Bridge. "You ready?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but you haven't told me where we are going."

"Where else? Satellite. I have some friends still here. Let's go!" Yusei started up his Runner, Chung hopped on, putting on a second helmet Yusei brought and they sped off.

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for Yusei and Rodney to arrive in Satellite.

"So this is Satellite? I've never been here before."

"Well, come on. We'll go to my old hideout." Yusei and Chung made their way to the former's hideout.

They arrived but it was empty. "Huh. I wonder where they are. Rally! Tank! Nervin! Blitz! Are you here?!"

After a few seconds, three of the four people appeared; Nervin, Blitz and Tank. They all smiled. "Yusei!" They all yelled. In 8 years, Yusei's friends grew taller and looked very different, almost indistinguishable from their younger selves.

"Hey you guys. How have you all been?"

"What about you?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah, it's been like, 8 years since the last time we saw you." Tank said.

"He's right. So, what have you been up to Yusei?" Nervin asked.

"Research," Yusei looked at Rodney for a second before looking back at his friends. "I did duel for the first time in 8 years today."

Yusei's three friends gasped in shock. "Wait, you haven't dueled in those many years!?"

"Yep. I didn't need to until a couple of days ago. Anyways, I wanted to come and see you guys. It's been so long! You all have grown!"

"Nah. Anyways, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Chung Xing. He's the reason I dueled today. Hey, where's Rally? Isn't he with you guys?"

"Nope. He went to the Satellite Square to duel."

"Come on, Rodney. Let's head there." Yusei said.

"Right." Yusei and Rodney got back on Yusei's Runner and rode off.

* * *

The two friends arrived at the square and saw Yusei's friend dueling. "Turbo Cannon, destroy that Archfiend of Gilfer and damage him!" Rally ordered. A machine similar to Turbo Booster, except it was blue, white and yellow destroyed the archfiend, but an Egyptian gun appeared and shot Rally, knocking him down. "No!"

Rally: 0  
Opponent: Champion

"Rally!" Yusei yelled as he got off his Runner and ran to Rally. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just lost. It sucks."

The opponent walked to the center of the field and picked up a card. "Ah, Turbo Cannon. A powerful card if used correctly. I don't want it, but I don't want you to have it either." The opponent abruptly ripped the card, making Yusei, Rally and Chung gasp.

"Noo! My card! My card." Rally said as he began tearing. Yusei stood up. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to." The guy said with a wicked smile.

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel!"

The guy smiled. "The legendary Yusei Fudo. The one who defeated Rex Goodwin, the Dark Signers and Z-One. Too bad your record isn't as famous as it used to be."

"So are we going to duel or stand here and talk?"

"Yusei, no. I'll duel him." Chung said.

"What?! No, he's mine."

"Trust me, I have this. Are you ready?"

"Sure. You can call me Lee." Lee returned to his dueling spot and activated his Duel Disk. Rodney followed.

"DUEL!" They yelled. They drew 5 cards each.

Chung: 4000  
Lee: 4000

"Chung, be careful." Yusei said.

"No sweat. If you don't mind, I'll start first." Chung drew a card. His hand contained _**Celestial Transformation, Beckoning Light, Solidarity, Nova Summoner, The Agent of Creation- Venus and Mystical Shine Ball.**_

"I summon Mystical Shine Ball in Defense Position." A shining ball of light appeared and turned blue.

**Mystical Shine Ball**  
**Level 2/LIGHT**  
**Fairy**  
**ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

**A soul of light covered by mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true.**

"I end my turn."

Rally became confused. "That's it? Yusei, why did he do that?"

"I'm not sure why, but I do know that he didn't summon that monster without a good reason."

Lee scoffed. "Dude! Come on, is that all? Are all your cards weak like that one?"

"Make your move and I'll show you."

Lee raised his brows in surprise. "Looks like we have a confident one. Fine, I'll make my move. I draw!" Lee drew a card and looked at it. "Well, well. I summon Abare Ushioni(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red-skinned bull with horns and white markings all over its body appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

"Its effect allows me to flip a coin." A holographic coin appeared and was flipped. "Heads."

It was in the air for many seconds before it landed on the ground. It landed on, "heads." Lee smiled and pointed to Rodney. "Tough luck. Because I called it right, you lose 1000 Life Points."

"I do? Uh oh! This is going to hurt!"

Abare Ushioni kicked the ground and charged for Chung. The headbutt connected and it knocked Chung back. "Ahchhk!"

Chung: 3000

"And I'm not done with you yet. I equip Oshioni with Fairy Meteor Crush. Then it will attack!" Ushioni charged for a headbutt. It connected with Mystical Shine Ball and destroyed it. Chung was damaged.

Chung: 2300

"I'll leave you alone for now." A card appeared.

Chung, albeit he struggled, stood and placed two fingers on the top card of his deck. "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I draw!" Chung drew a card and played another. "I use the magic of Celestial Transformation to Special Summon Agent of Creation- Venus(LV 3) in Attack Position." A long, blonde haired woman with big wings and wearing green and tan clothing appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)

"The downside is that Venus loses half of her ATK." (ATK: 800)

"And you summoned her in Attack Mode? You must be on drugs."

"No. I smoked before I arrived. Haha! Just kidding. But anyways, I summoned her because I can use her effect. I pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon a "Mystical Shine Ball" from my deck."

"So, another one of those weak monsters?"

"You're going to wish you didn't say that once I do this." Two shining balls of light appeared. (ATK: 500) x2

Rodney: 1300

"Next, I activate Master Hyperion's effect to send Venus to the graveyard to Special Summon him from my hand." Venus disappeared and a powerful, armored fairy appeared. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2100)

Lee's eyebrow rose.

Rodney smiled, noticing that. "So, you're impressed?"

"Not in the least."

"Wait, maybe this will do the trick. I Normal Summon Counselor Lily(LV 3) in Attack Mode." A pink-haired counselor with big, white wings and wearing a nurse's outfit appeared. She was carrying a clipboard and a pen. (ATK: 400/DEF: 1500)

"Next, I activate Star Changer to increase Lily's level to 4. Then I tune Counselor Lily with my two Mystical Shine Balls to Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath(LV 8)." The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and a blue and gold armored knight riding a blue and gold armored horse appeared. The knight was carrying a sword. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100)

**Avenging Knight Parshath**  
**Level 8/LIGHT**  
**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**  
**ATK: 2600/DEFL 2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

**Once per turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

"Counselor Lily's effect activates when she's used a material for a Synchro Summon. I pay 500 Life Points and Parshath gains 1000 ATK."

Chung: 800  
Lee: 4000

Parshath's ATK: 3600

"I use Master Hyperion's effect to destroy that face-down of yours." Lee pocketed a card and Hyperion raised his hand and shot a blast of magic and destroyed the face-down card.

Yusei smiled. "That was smart," He said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Rally asked, overhearing, even though Yusei's sentence was supposed to be to himself.

"You see, Rodney could have destroyed Abare Ushioni, but then he would be at the liberty of Lee's face-down. This way, his attacks won't be stopped at the cost of Lee not losing at as many Life Points."

"Ooh…so he gave up possibly winning for certain massive damage. Smart."

"Very."

"Hyperion, attack Abare Ushioni!" Hyperion raised his arm and a blast of magic was shot at the latter and was destroyed.

Lee: 2500

"Parshath, it's your turn! Attack!" Parshath galloped up to Lee, but a fiendish creature appeared and took the hit instead.

"What just happened?! You should be defeated?!"

"Well, I'm not!" Lee grabbed a card from his grave and revealed it. "I wasn't defeated because Statue of the Wicked summoned a "Wicked Token" when it was destroyed. You just screwed yourself from winning. Congratulations, you idiot."

"We'll see. I end my turn." (AKP: 2600)

"Victory is mine!" Lee drew a card (4) and widened his eyes. "I drew it? Haha. I can't believe I drew it!"

"A good card?"

"It is. I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Parshath." An angel appeared and carried the latter to Lee's side. "Here's the kicker. I equip Parshath with Axe of Despair." Chung gasped as an axe appeared and Parshath armed it. All Chung could do was just hang his arms, in defeat.

"With an extra 1000 ATK, Avenging Knight Parshath, attack Master Hyperion!" Parshath (ATK: 3600) galloped towards the latter. The latter defended, but it was of no use since he was pierced and destroyed.

Rodney: 0  
Lee: Champion

"Rodney! Are you okay?!" Yusei yelled as he ran to Rodney and helped him up. "No, not really. Well…yeah, but just disappointed."

Lee said, as he deactivated his Duel Disk, "I'm not going to rip up your card. I want to battle again and you have to be at your best." Lee turned and started to walk away. But Yusei stopped him. "Just wait a moment!"

"Yes?" Lee said without turning around.

"Now you have to deal with me! You messed with two of my friends and that's not okay!"

"So you want to duel me now?" Lee asked without turning around a second time.

"Yeah."

"Don't think so. Later." Lee walked away. Yusei tried to run after him, but Chung stopped him and said, "It's okay, dude. At least he didn't rip up my card."

"Yeah, but Rally's…"

"Are you okay?" Chung asked as he walked over to Rally.

"I have fun dueling, even if I lose. I'm okay. Anyways, thank you for trying to defend me."

Chung embarrassedly laughed. "Nah, you're making me blush."

"Hey Yusei! I'mma head back to the hideout and tell everyone that I'm okay. They're probably worried."

"Okay, I'll come and check on you all later."

"Come on Yusei, we're not kids anymore!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I forgot and remembered the good old days."

"Well, see ya." Rally waved goodbye and ran off.

"Yusei. Let's head to my house." Chung said.

"Your house?"

"Yeah. I live in the Tops with my parents. Luckily, they survived the Zero Reverse because they were away on business."

"Okay. Sounds good."

The two friends mounted Yusei's Duel Runner, revved it up and sped off towards the Tops area.

* * *

They arrived at the Tops and headed to Chung's house. Yusei smiled as he looked at the house he was approaching. It was just a two-story house, but it looked amazing! It was a brick house with a fairly sized garage. It looked like it could hold 2 cars. "This is an amazing house Chung!"

"Thanks."

"My friends Leo and Luna used to live here, in the Tops." Yusei parked his Runner and the two started walking.

"You really miss your friends, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"Well, my mom can cook like any professional chef, so that should take your mind off your friends. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

They arrived at the front door and opened it. They walked in and headed to the living room. "Ma! Pa! I'm home! And I bought someone!"

"You don't have to shout honey!" The mother said as she walked into the room. "So who is your-"

But she stopped mid-sentence as she took a look at Yusei. "You're the famous Yusei Fudo, aren't you?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say famous-"

"Oh, pish-posh. Welcome! Welcome! Are you hungry?"

"Well, I haven't eaten all day, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh nonsense! It's my pleasure. I just finished cooking rice and noodles. Come, sit." The two friends sat down as the mother served them. She then sat down and served herself. Rodney began diving into the food, much to Yusei's laughter, but his mother's chagrin.

"Ahem. Chung Xing, we have a guest."

"No, it's quite alright." Yusei took a bite of noodles and rice and widened his eyes. "Wow! This is wonderful, Mrs. Xing!"

She smiled in response. "Why, thank you! But call me Mu."

"Yes ma'am." Suddenly, a vision occurred in Yusei's mind, causing Yusei to collapse from his seat. It was of the same alien masked figure from his dream. The figure was on top of a creature and it was setting fire to everyone and everything. Then Yusei was suddenly in the Kaiba Dome, standing in front of Rally and his friends. They were all dueling. Suddenly, the alien-masked figure appeared and set them on fire; their screams booming through the sky. "LEAVE THEM ALOOOONNNEEEE!" Yusei cried out.

Abruptly, the vision went away.

"Yusei! Yusei! Are you okay!?" Chung asked, shaking him. Yusei got up and held his head. "I'm…yes. That was another vision or something. My friends…my friends were in trouble."

"Hey¸ Yusei. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just…need to get some fresh air. I'll see you later Chung. Thank you for having me, Mu."

"No problem. I hope you feel better."

And with that, Yusei walked outside. He got on his runner, revved it up and rode off. As he was, he was thinking. _"Oh boy, what was that? It was like some sort of nightmare or something. Just who is that figure I keep seeing"_ Yusei looked up at the sky. He was surprised at how late it had become. "Well, whatever it was, I don't need to worry about it now. For now, I better get home." Yusei sped up, but something bumped into Yusei and almost knocked him off the edge. Yusei managed to control his Duel Runner and get back on the road. "What was that?!"

Yusei looked in front of him and saw another Runner. "Who's there!?"

The sound of a Duel Runner revving up occurred. "Meet me at the Kaiba Dome."

"Wait!"

But it was too late, the other Runner sped off.

"Who was that? Either way, I have to find out." Yusei revved up his Runner more and sped off towards the dome.

* * *

Yusei arrived and the other Runner was already at the starting line. Yusei rolled up next to it. The rider of the other runner took off his helmet, causing Yusei to gasp.

"Lee?!"

"You wanted a duel, right? Let's start."

"I want answers."

"You have to ask a question first."

"Okay then. Why didn't you rip up Rodney's card?"

Lee chuckled and said, "Do you listen? I said I wanted to duel him again and I want him at his best."

"So why are _we _dueling?"

"Haha. Oh man! You have to start listening one of these days. Didn't you want to duel me?"

"Okay. How about this? Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"I'm not talking about your name Lee. I mean, _who _are you?" Lee smiled, knowing exactly what Yusei meant.

"I won't answer unless you win."

"Fine. I will win!"

Both players activated their "Speed World 2" Field Spell and a purple cloak covered the sky.

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards each.

"Whoever completes a full lap first goes first." Lee said a second before he sped off. Yusei sped off too, but at a slower speed. _"He's trying to go first, but why? I have to go first." _Yusei thought.

Lee noticed Yusei riding at a slower speed and sped up.

Seeing that Lee was about to complete the first lap, Yusei sped up dramatically and was able to cross the line first. Yusei smiled as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck. "I get to go first. I draw!" Yusei drew a card.

Yusei: 4000 SPC: 0  
Lee: 4000 SPC: 0

"I summon Shield Wing (LV 2) in Defense Mode." A blue-skinned dragon appeared and turned blue. (ATK: 0/DEF: 900)

"That's all for me."

Lee scoffed. "I hope you fair better than your friend. Draw!"

Yusei: 4000 SPC: 1  
Lee: 4000 SPC: 1

Lee drew and looked at his draw and smiled. "I summon Kindle Fighter in Attack Mode." A big-boned sumo wrestler appeared. His arms were on fire.

**Kindle Fighter**  
**Level 4/FIRE**  
**Warrior/Effect**  
**ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200**

**When this card battles, after Damage Calculation, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

"I set 2 cards and end my turn with an attack! Go!" Kindle Fighter jumped into the air and slammed into Shield Wing, although it wasn't destroyed. Some of the flames on Kindle Fighter's arms sparked and damaged Yusei.

Yusei: 3500

"After my fighter attacks, you lose 500 Life Points."

"Great. That's good to know. Now it's my turn. I draw!" Yusei drew.

Yusei: 3500 SPC: 2  
Lee: 4000 SPC: 2

"I Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron(LV 5) by discarding 1 card." Yusei discarded a monster and a western-attire fitted machine carrying guns appeared. (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400-Tuner)

"And because I have a Tuner monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog is brought back from the graveyard!" The bolt hedgehog appeared and turned blue.

"Next, in exchange of letting you have two "Triangle Tokens", I can Special Summon my Triangle Warrior(LV 2) in Attack Mode." Two small warriors with triangles as bodies appeared on Lee's side and turned blue. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) x2

Then a bigger version of the two tokens appeared on Yusei's side. (ATK: 600/DEF: 1200)

"Then I Normal Summon Junk Synchron(LV 3) in Attack Mode." The orange-suited conductor appeared. (ATK: 1300)**(Yusei's Hand: 2)**

"You were able to summon 5 monsters in one turn?! That's crazy!" Lee yelped.

"Just wait until you see my Synchro monsters. First, I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog. And Quickdraw Synchron allows it to become any "Synchron" monster I choose. And I choose Junk Synchron." All of Yusei's "Synchron" monsters shot out of his deck and began spinning in a circle. Quickdraw Synchron pulled out his gun and shot Junk Synchron, turning into him. The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and a large bulky red and yellow armored warrior with a large axe on his back, with a sword sheathed appeared. (ATK: 2700)

"You met Junk Berserker. Now it's time to meet Junk Warrior. I tune Junk Synchron with Triangle Warrior. From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might! Combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

The whole Synchro Summoning ritual completed and Junk Warrior appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"And just to let you know, Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to all of my level 2 monsters. Remember, I have Shield Wing, so Junk Warrior grows stronger…by an amount of 900." (ATK: 3200)

"Next, from my hand, I activate Speed Spell- Defense Buster. I can only use this card if I have 2 or more Speed Counters. And look at that, I do. Now, one of your Triangle Tokens is switched to Attack Position."

One of the tokens suddenly stood up and the blue disappeared. (ATK: 1200)

"But before I attack, I'll use Berserker's ability to remove Junk Synchron from play to weaken your Kindle Fighter's ATK by 1300." (KF: 500)

"Junk Warrior, attack the Attack Position Triangle token!" Junk Warrior flew over to the said token and tried to punch him, but…

"Nuh uh! That won't work! I activate Draining Shield. Your attack is negated, but not only that, but I gain your monster's ATK." A shield appeared and stopped Junk Warrior. Lee was rejuvenated.

Yusei: 3500 SPC: 2  
Lee: 7200 SPC: 2

"I still have Junk Berserker. So go!" Junk Berserker ran up to the token and slashed it, destroyed it, knocking Lee back a little.

Lee: 5000 SPC: 2

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared and disappeared. **(Yusei's Hand: 0)**

Lee drew a card from his deck.

Yusei: 3500 SPC: 3  
Lee: 5000 SPC: 3

"I activate Speed Spell- Synchro Defuse. I must have at least 2 Speed Counters. Because I do, I can take control of one of your Synchro monsters." A pulley appeared above the field and lifted Junk Berserker into the air and dropped him on Lee's side.

"Then I summon Forest Fighter(LV 3) in Attack Position." A thin warrior with leaves all over him and carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 1000) **(Lee's Hand: 2)**

**Forest Fighter  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

**When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, destroy that monster with this card's effect. (Damage Calculation is not applied.)**

"I activate Synchro Card. If I control a Synchro monster, I can draw 2 cards. Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Kindle Fighter. Then I tune Forest Warrior with Kindle Fighter to Synchro Summon Element Legionnaire." The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and a warrior wearing silver armor and a helmet, carrying a sword and a colorful shield appeared. (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2300)

**Element Legionnaire **  
**Level 7/?**  
**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**  
**ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-tuner monsters **

**This card's attribute is treated as EARTH, FIRE, WATER, LIGHT and DARK. The turn this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent cannot activate any face-down cards.**

"And to end this duel, I activate two copies of Rising Energy. Since I have two, I discard 2 cards and Element Legionnaire gains _3000 ATK_."

Yusei gasped and looked up and Lee's Synchro monster grew bigger and stronger. (ATK: 5900)

"Almost 6000 ATK?!"

"Not only that, but your face-downs can't activate the turn this monster is summoned."

"What?!" Yusei looked at his face-downs. _"This is bad. This means Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Synchro Spirits won't work. I'm in trouble!"_

"Junk Beserker, attack Shield Wing! And when he attacks a Defense Position monster, it's automatically destroyed!" Berserker ran up to the defending Shield Wing and destroyed it with a sword swing. (JW: 2300) "With Junk Warrior weakened, this duel is over! Element Legionnaire, attack Junk Warrior!" The former was about to attack, but was stopped by semi-blinding lights. "This is the police! Stop this duel immediately!"

The duel holograms disappeared and Yusei and Lee stopped. A group of officers then approached the two. It was the city's police force: Sector Security. "Yusei? What are you doing dueling here? You know it's against the rules to duel without permission." An officer Yusei knew oh so well said.

"Sorry Trudge. I was just dueling this guy to teach him a lesson…and get some answers."

"Who?" Trudge looked over to Lee and raised a brow. "Wait! You're Lee Ghrelin, Officer Ghrelin's son."

"Yeah."

"You both know better. Yusei, you're 28, and even though you still look young, it doesn't mean you can act like someone who _is_."

"I understand."

"Good."

"So, has any trouble surfaced up?"

"No. But I see you're dueling again. The last time I saw you duel was against…Z-One, was it?"

"Yeah."

Trudge sighed, saying, "Look. I'll let you both off scott-free this time because I know the both of you so well, but next time…"

"Right. Thanks Trudge!" And with that, Yusei got on his runner and rode off. Trudge turned to Lee. "You, come on, I'll take you back to your dad."

The two left along with the other officers that were with Trudge.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Now I know you all don't want another story with the same cards as 5D's, so that's why I'll be debuting new cards. Also, did you all READ the end!? Could Yusei really have almost...oh man! Also, I didn't put the descriptions up for the cards because most of the editing was done at night and I was tired. Plus, I say the effects in the lines and other cards are destroyed or removed before their effects, if they have any, are used. Sorry about that. I'll try to be better at that. But still., please R&R.

P.S. The above note was getting too long. So, if you all want me to put what happened last time, or last chapter, put that in your reviews. Thanks! :)

Yusei's friend, Jack Atlas, returns to New Domino City to see his friend. They catch up, but Jack reverts to his old self and causes two brothers to challenge him to a duel. Yusei tries to help Jack, but the latter duels the brothers by himself. **Next Time: The Return of Jack Atlas**


	3. Long Time No See

Yugioh 5D's: Yusei's Story  
Episode 3- Long Time No See

Here we go!

* * *

After Chung lost to Lee, Yusei stepped up to duel him, but the duel was cut short when officer Trudge appeared.

* * *

Jack was rolling his Duel Runner onto a boat that was heading to New Domino City. The captain yelled that the boat was leaving and Jack took the chance to get on. He did and headed below deck. He sat at a table and ordered a cup of coffee. It took about 5 minutes for it to be ready, so as he was waiting, he pulled out his Duel Monsters deck. He went through it until he found a card. Trust Guardian. Jack smiled and placed it back into his deck. "Boy, it's been a while since I was at New Domino City. I guess the first thing I'm going to do is pay a visit to Yusei."

The waitress came back with Jack's coffee and bowed before walking off. Jack smiled as he was looking forward to a coffee. He wanted Café La Green's coffee more, but the boat's would do. He lifted to take a sip, but an alarm went off. Jack jumped up, quickly realizing what that alarm was. He sprinted to his Duel Runner and when he did, he saw a man messing with it. "HEY!" Jack yelled. The man whipped around and looked scared. "Get away from my runner!"

"No! I like it! How much do you want for it?"

"How much? My Duel Runner isn't for sale!"

"How about a duel for it?"

"A duel? You can't be serious!"

"I am! I need a Duel Runner!" Jack scoffed. He looked down at his watch and back at the man. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Dave."

"Well Dave…you have yourself a duel." Jack walked over to his Duel Runner and detached the Duel Disk from it and returned to his spot. He put it on and activated it. He pulled out his deck and inserted it. "Get ready to lose…badly!" The man activated his Duel Disk and Jack just smiled. "Are you sure to want to go there? You're making a big mistake."

"No, _you're _making a big mistake." Jack figured he couldn't convince the man otherwise, so he just activated his Duel Disk. "DUEL!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Jack: 4000  
Man: 4000

* * *

The duel had gone on for just 10 minutes. Jack laughed out loud as he held a card up. "This is your demise! With my monsters tuned, I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8)!" Jack's monsters tuned and his red ace emerged. It roared and it scared the man. He began to stomp. "No, no, no! I almost had you!"

"Haha! You almost had me? Nonsense! I was in control of this entire duel since it began. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Chaos Goddess!" Red Dragon Archfiend charged up a blast of fire and shot it at Chaos Goddess, destroying her and knocking the man back. "Ahgr! Noo!"

Jack: Champion  
Man: 0

The audience that the duel attracted clapped for Jack, although, surprisingly, many of them did not know him. Jack deactivated his Duel Disk and began to walk off. "Wait Jack!" The man yelled, stopping Jack in his tracks. The man smiled and said, "Good duel." Jack didn't say anything and just walked off.

The rest of the trip took about an hour and as he was watching the approaching city, Jack rolled his eyes. "Took long enough." The boat docked in New Domino City and Jack rode his runner off the boat and into the city, much to the people's scare and surprise.

As Jack was riding, he looked around. _"Nothing has changed. It's still the same old New Domino City." _Jack rode to the Satellite. He arrived and was shocked to see some teenagers messing up the city with graffiti. Jack became enraged. He wasn't about to just stand back and let those punks trash his home. "Hey!" He yelled. The 3 teenagers quickly turned their heads and gasped. "Oh no! It's Jack Atlas!" One of the younger teens cried out. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The second of the younger teens yelled out.

"Don't go!" The third, and oldest, teen commanded. "We are NOT leaving."

"You better listen to your chums." Jack said.

"Oh yeah! I don't really care who you are. Yeah, you helped save the world. But you're retired, aren't you?"

"Leave or find out." The oldest teen smiled and pulled out his Duel Disk. But he could not arm it as a limousine pulled up. A…man? Yeah, we'll go with that. A man wearing red lipstick and purple hair emerged from the limo. He was wearing an opulent costume with a black collar and gold trim. Jack laughed as he looked at the man. "Ha-ha! Well, well. What's the problem…Mayor Lazar?" The man known as Mayor Lazar walked towards Jack with his hands behind his back. He stopped just millimeters in front of Jack. Jack raised a brow and then smiled, saying afterwards, "Wow Lazar! You've actually…I don't know…grown!"

Lazar started with a chuckle, but quickly busted out laughing like a crazy man. "HAHAHAHA! That is funny!" Lazar settled down and walked a few feet behind Jack, ending up looking at the wall with the graffiti. Lazar immediately changed his facial expression to angry and serious. He turned back to Jack. "Mr. Altas…who did this?" Jack pointed to the three teens behind him. Lazar looked on to them and walked up to them. "I don't appreciate what you did."

The oldest teen smiled and touched Lazar's chest with his index finger and pointed to New Domino City with his other hand. "Why does it matter to you? You're the mayor of _New Domino City_."

"That's true. But I visit the Satellite sometimes to check on it. And I don't like how you three are messing it up."

"It's a free world; we can do whatever we want!"

"It's our world, yes. But what will happen to it if you mess it up?"

"I…" But the teen couldn't answer the question." Lazar snapped his finger and two men in black suits emerged from the limo and took the three teens to the limo. Lazar walked to the limo. "Hey Jack. How is Yusei doing?"

"I don't know. I was just about to go see him."

"He's not here."

"What!? Where is he?! And how do you know he's not here?!"

"Well…" A flashback began in Lazar's mind.

_Lazar had been bunched up in his office after becoming mayor. Even after 8 years, there was so much paperwork to complete. Now he didn't finish the work, but he figured he had done enough and had earned him a break. So he got into his limo and rode around the city to see how it was fairing under the new leadership. How was it? It was crime-free. Well, not completely crime-free, but the crimes were so small that Lazar himself didn't even have to intervene. You know, some thefts, some graffiti runs, those kinds of crimes. Lazar made his way to the house of former head of the Sector Security, Rex Goodwin. Even though Rex was an evil man, Lazar still paid respects by putting flowers in front of his house. Because he had done so for so many days; a year after he had become mayor, there was about a 10 feet high memorial of flowers in front of the house. He had bought some flowers earlier and placed them in front of Rex's house. Surprisingly, it had not degraded in 8 long years because Lazar had people keep an eye on it._

_Lazar returned to the limo but before he could get in, a couple of kids were running somewhere, talking about something. "Oh boy! Let's hurry up! I heard Yusei was dueling! My dad told me a story about how Yusei defeated that creep Z-One all by himself!"_

"_Really?" The friend of the other kid asked, not believing._

"_Well, Yusei had the help from the cards of his friends from what I heard."_

"_Then what are we doing here talking!? Let's get going!" The two kids began to run even faster. Lazar was surprised to hear what he did. Lazar got into the limo and said, "Find and take me to Yusei Fudo."_

"_Sir!"_

_The limo was riding towards a building with an energy generator known as the New Ener-D. Lazar knew that Yusei would be there. The limo pulled up to the building and Lazar stepped out. He walked into the building and immediately saw Yusei talking to a scientist. Lazar was about to call out his name, but the driver walked up to him and leaned into his ear and said, "Sir, I think we need to go to the Satellite."_

"_Is there a reason?" _

"_Yes. You have not been there at all. Even after being mayor."_

"_Oh but I have. I had to duel that bird-brain Crow…two times if I recall. Anyways, yes let's go." Lazar and the driver returned to the limo and began making their way to the Satellite._

"And that is how I am here and how I know Yusei is _not_ here. Now, I must be on my way." Lazar hopped into the limo and it sped off. Jack looked towards New Domino City. "So Yusei's there huh?" Jack got on his Duel Runner and sped off towards the city.

* * *

After a long and hard day of working, Yusei returned to the garage and headed to his room. He fell on his bed and sighed. "I still haven't figured out why Fortune is not starting to work. Nor have I made a new program…I need a break." Yusei turned his head and looked at a picture frame. It wasn't of his friends, but of a grown woman. She was African-American and had curly brown hair. Yusei smiled. "Maybe I should pay her a visit." Yusei got up, took off his lab coat, placed it on its hook and put it his blue jacket. He headed to his runner and walked it out into the square. He got on it and revved it up. He sped off and near him was Jack Atlas, who growled and said, "No! Where is he going!?" Jack decided to follow him and it led him to a most familiar place to him and Yusei, along with Crow. Yusei got off his runner and went to the door. He knocked on it and seconds later, a woman opened it and Yusei smiled. "Martha!" The woman known as Martha took a look at Yusei and smiled. "Yusei! How are you?!" The two hugged and pulled apart. "Ha-ha. I'm great Martha."

"How long as it been?!"

"8 years unfortunately. I've just been researching."

"It's okay. Everything here is ok-" Martha was interrupted by 5 children, no, not children, at least not anymore ran up to Martha. "Hey Martha! Who's there!?" One of the boys yelled out. The boy looked and gasped. "No way! It's Yusei!"

"Hey Daichi!"

"Hi Yusei!" One of girls yelled.

"Hey Hikari. Hello everyone else!"

"Is Crow here?" The other girl asked. Yusei frowned. "No. Sorry."

"Oh…"

"And what is Uncle Jack? Chop liver?" Jack asked as he stood there. Every gasped, especially Yusei as they all saw Jack. All of the kids….sorry, teens ran to him and hugged him. "Hey kids!"

"Jack?...You're back!"

"Sure am. It seems like you're doing well. I heard that you dueled recently." Yusei gasped in surprise; he didn't know his friend knew, so he asked, "How did you know? When did you get here?"

"Earlier. But Lazar paid me a visit and told _me_."

"Lazar? I'm surprised."

"Yeah.". There was silence before Martha broke it with, "Um, come on kids. Let's give Yusei and Jack some time to catch up."

"Awww! But I want to duel with Yusei! And Jack!" Hikari cried out.

"You all can duel later. We'll talk to you two later."

"Thanks Martha." Yusei said with a smile. Martha and the kids headed to the back as Yusei and Jack headed to the living room. "So Jack. What's been going on?"

"The same. Winning all the duels I get myself into. But to be honest, it's getting boring, You know? I need a challenge." Hearing the word 'challenge', Yusei smiled. "How about _we _duel?"

"Yeah right. We both know I would lose."

"You never know."

"I'm serious Yusei. I want a challenge that I can feel the heat in! Maybe what I'm saying is...I want to duel some evil creeps…like in the old days." Jack Atlas hasn't really changed in 8 years. Unlike Yusei, Jack's facial appearance changed dramatically. Jack was still fit and could tangle with the best of them. And his white outfit still fit him. Yusei sighed and looked down at the table, to which Jack noticed. "What's wrong Yusei?"

"Well…it's just…"

"What is it?!"

"I've been having this dream about some guy. And the visions are the same: That guy is in it."

"You know who it is?"

"No." Jack sat back in his chair. "Man, I have got to stop being around. You always bring these weirdoes around."

"I guess I'm a magnet for evil. You talked to Crow since you all left?"

"Nope."

"How about Leo or Luna? Akiza?"

Jack shook his head, to which Yusei sighed. Jack stood up. "Let's go for a ride."

"A what?"

"A ride. On our runners."

"Why?"

"It's to help you take your mind off of everything."

"I'm not sure."

Jack went over and pulled Yusei outside by his arm. "He-hey! L-let me go! O-ow! Ow!"

The two got on their runners, revved them and rode off. Yusei was following Jack. Jack took Yusei to his favorite coffee place; Café La Geen. Jack parked his runner and took a seat. A waitress walked over to Jack with a sincere smile. "What can I get you?"

"Hey. What ever happened to that girl…um, what was her name?"

"Stephanie."

"Yeah. What happened to her?"

"She moved to Paris."

"Oh…well, I'll have the Blue Eyes White Dragon coffee please."

"Coming right up." Then Yusei walked up and took a seat after parking his own runner. "And what can I get you?" The waitress turned to Yusei and said, also with a smile. Yusei raised his hand. "Nothing. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll be back with your coffee." The waitress bowed and walked off. "What are we doing here Jack?" Yusei asked, kind of sounding...bored.

"I wanted some coffee."

"Excuse me?"

"The coffee on the boat wasn't good at all."

"And the reason for bringing me here was?"

"Don't know." Yusei just sighed.

"Yusei. That's your flaw. You're too serious. Live a little."

"I don't know. Maybe…" Jack was about to say something, but the waitress came back with his coffee. "Here you go." The waitress set down the coffee and Jack out $30 and gave it to the waitress. She bowed and walked off, a smile on her face as she did. Jack was going to take a sip of his coffee, but two boys walked up to him. "Mr. Jack Atlas!" Jack turned to the boys and had a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Ever since my daddy gave me my first Duel Monsters deck, I always wanted to be like you! And so does my brother!"

"Thanks. But I'm drinking my coffee and I don't like when people interrupt me during that time."

"But…" The younger brother said.

"GO!" The younger brother started crying and ran off. "Toby!" The older brother yelled. He turned back to Jack with a glare. "No one yells at my brother like that! You're going to regret that!" The older brother ran off after his brother. Jack scoffed. "What was that about?"

"That was pretty mean Jack." Yusei said, having witnessed the entire thing.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just drinking my coffee!"

"But they were your fans. You should have been nicer to them."

Jack looked at Yusei and he had that 'you need to go apologize to them' face. Jack groaned and stood up. "Fine! Fine, let's go. I'll go say sorry."

"Thanks."

"I don't even know where they live."

"I know where they live. Their father is one of the scientists. Let's go!" Jack left his coffee and got in his runner and sped off along with Yusei.

* * *

The two brothers, Toby and his brother, were walking. The older brother was holding his brother's hand. "It's okay Toby. Jack's a jerk! I thought he was nice!"

"But I-I-I wan-wanted hi-his autograaaapppphhhhh!" Toby cried out. "It's okay. We'll get him back!" The older brother kneeled in front of his brother and smiled. "Hey, Toby! How would you like to duel Jack Atlas?" Usually, Toby would get excited about that, but this time, he frowned. He sniffed and wiped his nose. "I don't want to duel him! Besides, I would just lose!"

"Not if we _both _duel him together! Then he'd have no chance!"

"Are you sure?"

"There's no doubt!" Toby smiled. "Okay!"

"Good. Let's go get our Duel Disks." The two brothers headed home and retrieved their Duel Disks and when they walked outside, they bumped into someone. "H-hey! Watch where you're going!" The older brother yelled. The man the brothers bumped into tipped his hat. "I am sorry about that, gentlemen."

"Who are you?"

The man had all black clothing. He had brown hair, but you couldn't tell if it was short or long by the top hat he had on. "My name is King. I was just walking around. This is my first day in New Domino City. It is a very nice city."

"Yeah, thanks…whatever." The brothers were about to leave, but King stopped them. "Actually, I know that you want to defeat Jack Atlas." The brothers gasped in surprise, especially the oldest one. "But how!? No one was around!"

"I have…you could say…good earing. Nevertheless, I might have a card that will help you in your battle with him." King dipped into his top hat and pulled out two cards. The brothers grabbed them and looked at them, gasping at what they saw. "What kind of Monster cards are these?!"

"Do you remember the Meklord Emperors?"

"Yeah! Those were the monsters that could take control of Synchro monsters!"

"Correct. Unfortunately I couldn't get my hands on _those _cards, but the cards you have in your hands will fare. Basically, they are stronger than the Emperors!" The brothers gasped at the thought of it.

"There is no doubt Jack will summon his Red Dragon Archfiend and then his Red Nova Dragon. If you use those cards, then he will surely lose." The older brother smiled as he stared at his copy of the card.

King pulled out a few more cards and gave them to the brother. "Jack Atlas is the World King and he is NOT to be underestimated. Take these cards. They will help you." The brothers looked at the cards they were given and smiled. King tipped his hat and said, "Well, I must be off gentlemen. I will check up on you after you win." A black crow cawed as it flew through the air, causing the brothers to look up at it. When it flew off and the brothers looked back at King, they found out that he was gone. They looked all around for him, but they could not find him. "Hey! You two!" A voice yelled. The brothers turned and saw Jack and Yusei on their runners driving up to them. Jack got off and held out his hand. "How about those autographs?" The older brother shook his head. "No! You missed your chance!"

"What?!"

"Are you ready Toby?"

"Ready Timmy!" The two brothers took spots beside each other, about 5 feet apart. They activated their Duel Disks. "Jack Atlas! We challenge you to a duel!" Timmy yelled.

"What?!" Yusei and Jack yelled out.

"You heard us! This is what you get for pushing your ex-fans away!"

"Now just hold on!" Jack said.

"Are we going to duel?" Jack thought for a second and then smiled. "Fine! I never decline a challenge!"

"Wait Jack!"

"Don't stop me Yusei!"

"But you can't duel kids! And besides, there are two of them and one of you!"

"I can take them both on!"

"Let me help you!"

"NO!"

"What?! Why not!? Jack, listen to me! This is not a good idea! I have a bad feeling about this!"

"They're _kids_; they're not the Dark Signers or those Yliaster creeps!"

Yusei shook his head. "It looks like I can't change your mind."

"Yeah. So be quiet!" Jack finally activated his Duel Disk and took his spot, creating a triangle between the three duelists. "DUEL!" All three yelled. They each drew 5 cards. "Let's get him Timmy!" Toby cried.

Timmy: 4000  
Toby: 4000  
Jack: 4000

"So who goes first?" Timmy asked.

"You two can. I don't need it."

"Suit yourself! I draw!" Timmy said before he drew a card. He looked at the card he drew and gasped. He smiled and placed it along with his other cards before grabbing and playing another one. "I summon Maiden of Macabre(LV 4) in Attack Position." A woman with blue skin, a crazy hair style and wearing a pink, flower kimono appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 0)

"I end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"Brother! Is it my turn?"

"It is! Go get him!"

"Okay. I draw!" Toby drew a card and smiled. "Yes! A Tuner monster! I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge(LV 4) in Attack Position." A woman with red hair appeared. She was wearing black clothes, a white belt, a white scarf and she was carrying a sword. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 600)

"A Tuner?"

Timmy smiled. "Sorry to break it to you, but you are in trouble."

"I Tune my warrior with my brother's maiden to Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter(LV 8) in Attack Position!" Rose, Warrior of Revenge turned into 4 green rings and passed through Maiden of Macabre. The maiden then turned into 4 stars. A beam of light enveloped the Maiden of Macabre, passing through the Maiden of Macabre. Then a colossal warrior cladded in armor of tan with blue orbs on it appeared. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)

Timmy took this chance to activate his face-down. "I activate Ally Synchro. Because my brother summoned a Synchro monster through the traditional method, I can also summon one, regardless of the requirements to summon it. All I have to do is discard my entire hand." Timmy discarded 3 cards and searched for a Synchro monster before summoning it. "Appear! Hyper Psychic Blaster(LV 9)!" A man wearing highly advanced armor with guns armed appeared. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

**Ally Synchro  
Normal Trap**

**Activate only when your partner Synchro Summons a monster, you can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from your Extra deck, regardless of summoning requirements. If you do, discard your entire hand. (You must have at least 3 cards in your hand to use this effect.) **

"And because there is 1 Warrior in my graveyard, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, my monster gains 100 ATK." Toby explained. (ATK: 2900)

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared and Timmy laughed. "What are you going to do, _Jack_? We have powerful monsters and you don't!"

"I'm about to teach you kids a lesson: DON'T mess with the World King!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well. How was it? Jack appeared and he is in a duel. And I didn't put the descriptions of the other cards up because 1) the chapter was getting too long and 2) eh...I didn't see the point. Other than that, please R&R.

Jack begins his onslaught on the brothers by bringing out Red Dragon Archfiend. But the brothers retaliate by summoning the monster they received from King, shocking Yusei and Jack. Can Jack win by bringing out Red Dragon Nova? Then King himself appears. **Next Time: Long Time No See Part 2**


	4. Long Time No See 2

Yugioh 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write  
Chapter 4- Long Time No See

Here's part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Instead of just relaxing and studying his opponents' field, Jack just drew a card from his deck. (6). "Because I control no monsters and you two idiots do, Big Piece Golem(LV 5) is summoned without a tribute." Jack played his card and a large rock golem with arms and legs appeared. (ATK: 2100)

Timmy started laughing. "You must be in denial. Your piece of rock doesn't have nearly enough ATK!" Jack grabbed a card from his hand and played it. "Shut-up. I activate Power Vector's effect. By discarding it, Big Piece Golem has its ATK doubled." Big Piece Golem grew twice its size, scaring Timmy and Toby. (ATK: 4200)

"This effect lasts until the start of my next turn. I end my turn." Two cards appeared and Jack grabbed two cards from his hand and discarded them. "The downside to my Spell's effect is that I must discard 2 cards." (Jack's Hand: 0)

Timmy drew a card (4) and frowned. "You're lucky. There's nothing I can do this turn. Brother…" Toby drew a card (4). "I activate Change of Heart. With this, your Big Piece Golem is now mine!" An angel appeared and brought the latter over to Toby's side. "Big Piece Golem, attack Jack directly!" Big Piece Golem tried to punch Jack…

"Trap, activate! Solar Resonator!" Jack's Trap rose and he fanned his deck. "I won't lose that easily! I can Special Summon a FIRE Resonator from my deck and if you attack it, all other players loses 1000 Life Points." Jack played a card and a fiend-like creature appeared. This creature was holding a tuning fork in one hand and a mallet in the other and it had a fire on its back. It also had a bib with a flame on it. (ATK: 300/DEF: 1300)

"Say hello to Flare Resonator(LV 2)."

"Timmy. We'll lose damage if we attack." Toby said. Timmy just pointed to Jack and smiled. "He'll lose Life Points this turn too though. Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Flare Resonator!" Hyper Psychic Blaster was about to blast Flare Resonator, but two solar panels appeared on Jack's side of the field and blinded the former, causing it to wildly blast into the air. The bullets shot down from the sky at Timmy. "Ahh!"

Timmy: 2700  
Toby: 3000  
Jack: 4000

"I told you that you would lose 1000 points of damage if you attacked my Flare Resonator. Then my Solar Panels Trap inflicted 300 points of damaged to you because you attacked my FIRE monster. Your attack was also negated."

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Big Piece Golem returned to Jack. (Toby's Hand: 2)

Jack drew a card from his deck and smirked when he saw it. "First, I Tune Flare Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend(LV 8)!" Flare Resonator turned into 3 green rings. Those rings passed through Big Piece Golem, which in turn turned into 5 stars. A beam enveloped Big Piece Golem, passing through Flare Resonator, and the fierce red dragon appeared and roared, scaring the brothers. "Grrr….It's Red Dragon Archfiend…" Timmy said to himself. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Next, I'll attack your Hyper Psychic Blaster with Red Dragon Archfiend!" Timmy gained a look of confusion on his face. "Why would you even attack? Both of our monsters have the same ATK."

"That would have been true if I didn't use Flare Resonator. Because I did, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 300 ATK. Now attack!" Red Dragon Archfiend let out a stream of fire at the psychic blaster. Timmy looked at his face-down, wanting to activate it. But in a split-second, he decided not to and allowed his monster to be destroyed.

Timmy: 2400  
Toby: 3000  
Jack: 4000

"I end my turn." A card appeared. (0).

Timmy drew a card (5). "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red and gold armored warrior carrying a sword and shield, with orbs all over its armor, one on his sword and one on his shield appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"And just to let you in a cool ability, Breaker gains a Spell Counter." The orb on Breaker's sword lit up and he grew stronger. (ATK: 1900)

"As you just saw, that Spell Counter Breaker received gave him a power boost. But it's about to go away as I remove the counter to destroy your face-up Solar Panel." The orb on Breaker's sword disappeared and he downward sliced the panels and destroyed them. (ATK: 1600)

"Now, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Hyper Psychic Blaster. And I'll have it attack Red Dragon Archfiend. Say goodbye!" Psychic Blaster reappeared and raised its guns and readied an attack.

"Just hold it right there! I activate Red Screen. All attacks you try to make are null and void." Timmy gasped. "But that means I can't attack!"

"No, that means _neither _of you can attack."

"Grrr…I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. (2).

Toby took his turn and drew. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. (Toby's Hand: 1)

Jack drew a card and started laughing. "HAHA!"

"Is something funny?" Timmy asked.

"Your defeat!"

"What!? No way!"

"Jack! Don't be too cocky!" Yusei said.

"Shut it Yusei! I activate Red Scream! Because my Red Dragon Archfiend is on my side, all Spell and Trap cards my opponents control are destroyed." Timmy and Toby gasped as Red Dragon Archfiend roared. Timmy quickly raised his one of his face-down cards. "Before I lose the chance, I activate Assault Mode Activate. You see, this special card allows me to unleash Psychic Blaster's evolution."

Jack raised his brow, in non-belief. "Evolution?"

"Yes. Jack, meet Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode(LV 11)!". Hyper Psychic Blaster disappeared and a more advanced form of him appeared. (ATK: 3500)

Yusei inaudibly gasped. "3500 ATK?! Jack! Be careful!"

"That's nothing I can't beat! But I end my turn for now. And I'll keep Red Screen on the field by giving up 1000 Life Points."

Timmy: 2400  
Toby: 3000  
Jack: 3000

Timmy drew a card and gained a huge grin. "I drew it!" King had stuck around for the duel and also sported a grin, although it wasn't as big. "Yes! Today is the day that Jack Atlas, the so-called World King, loses this duel! Then, I'll come in and take his soul! HAHAHA!"

Yusei quickly turned his head in the direction of the loud laughter, but found no one. "I wonder what that was."

Timmy placed the card he drew into his hand, but a voice then called out to him. "Timmy. Use that card now." Timmy looked around for the voice, but to no avail. "W-w-who's there!? Is-is that a ghost?"

"No you idiot. It is King. Once you receive that special card, I will always be able to communicate with you. Now, play that card and defeat Jack. I will not allow you to mess up my plan."

"Okay, okay. Just stop telling me what to do." Timmy grabbed the card he drew and read the effect. He smiled. "Nice. I summon Infernal Synchro Eradicator(LV 10) by sending my Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode and my brother's Colossal Fighter to the graveyards." The two said monsters disappeared and an armored warrior that looked like Meklord Emperor Granel appeared. Except that this monster had black and grey armor with two claymores in each hand and had spikes coming out of its armor and its figure looked skinner. A blue energy was enveloping the swords. (ATK: 0)

"0 ATK? What are you doing? You must be in awe of my skills." Jack said with a smile.

"No Mr. Atlas." King said coming out of hiding.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me King, as I will be the king of everything and everyone once I rule this world!"

"What?!" Is all Yusei could say.

"Yes Mr. Fudo. My plan is to rule the world. But I won't continue to talk about how or why. Timmy, finish this duel."

"Right, right. Infernal Synchro Eradicator, like the Meklord Emperors, absorbs your Synchro monster."

King smiled. "That it does. But that monster is far stronger than those despicable emperors. Timmy, show them."

"Right." Infernal Synchro Eradicator, absorb Red Dragon Archfiend!" Eradicator raised his swords into the air. Energy from the sky was absorbed by the swords and it caused Red Dragon Archfiend to somehow get possessed and get absorbed by Synchro War Eradicator. The two combined, like in a fusion, but not fusion-like way. It had its original weapons and armor color, but had Red Dragon Archfiend's wings and horns. (ATK: 3000)

"I can't attack on the turn this effect is used…unless I cut its ATK in half. "

"Are you blind? You can't attack!"

"You're stupid Jack. Don't you think I know that? My Eradicator negates the effects of all face-up cards on the field. Now attack!" Synchro War Eradicator rush towards Jack and slashed him. Jack was knocked back. "Arg!"

Jack: 1500

"I end my turn." Infernal Synchro Eradicator then rushed at Jack and slashed him twice with his claymores, knocking him back. "Ahhgh!"

Jack: 500

"At the end of the turn Eradicator absorbs a Synchro monster, the opponent loses 1000 Life Points."

"Jack, be careful!" Yusei pleaded. But Jack just scoffed and said, "I'll be fine Yusei!"

Toby then drew a card from his deck. "Unfortunately, Infernal Synchro Eradicator is not a good card to use when more than 2 people are dueling as Timmy's brother cannot summon any monsters." King explained.

"What?! You didn't happen to mention that before!" Timmy yelled. King smiled. "I did not?"

"No."

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Whatever. Make your move Toby."

"Right."

"How about we stop this duel and Jack signs some autographs?" Yusei pleaded to the brothers. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yusei, I have heard of your 'friendship' speeches and I am growing tired of you even though I have not heard them. So shut your mouth. This duel will continue." King said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yusei said.

"Ha-ha. If that is so…" King snapped and a Duel Disk appeared, surprising Yusei. King pointed to the Daimon area. "Meet me at the Daimon area in 5 minutes. We will duel there."

"Why not just duel here?" King looked around and raised an eyebrow after some observation. "Okay then. We will duel here. But I have to warn you beforehand: You WILL lose to me today."

"That's not going to happen!" Yusei detached his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner and took his spot and put on his Duel on. King took his spot and put on his Duel Disk. The two activated their Duel Disks and yelled, "DUEL!" They drew 5 cards. "Who will go first?" King asked.

King: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

"You can."

"Me? Hm…trying to survey my skills are we?" King drew a card from his deck. "I summon Black Potan(LV 1) in Attack Position." A brown creature with red eyes and black pupils appeared. It only had arms. (ATK: 200/DEF: 100)

"Then I activate Double Summon. This card allows a second Normal Summon from me. So with that, I Normal Summon Cactus Bouncer(LV 4) in Attack Position." A bulky green cactus with spikes on it and its arm and a pink flower on its head appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300)

"But I am far from done. I activate Double Vision. With this card, until the end of this turn, I can Special Summon an exact copy of my Black Potan." Another Black Potan appeared next to the original one. (ATK: 200/DEF: 100)

**Double Vision**  
**Normal Spell**

**Select 1 monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Clone Token" of the selected monster. The token has the same ATK, DEF, Attribute, Type and level as the selected monster.**

"The exception to this effect is that the summoned token's effects are negated. But it won't be here for long, but before I tune my monsters, I activate Tuner Cloak. The equipped monster now becomes a Tuner, so because that is, I Tune Cactus Bouncer, who became a Tuner, with the token of Black Potan to Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian(LV 5) in Attack Position." Cactus turned into 4 green rings. Those rings passed through the Black Potan token, which in turn turned into 1 star. A beam enveloped Black Potan, passing through Cactus Bouncer, and a man in a white robe and hat, carrying a library book appeared. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)

**Tuner Cloak**  
**Equip Spell**

**Select 1 non-Tuner monster you control. As long as this card is equipped to that monster, it is treated as a Tuner.**

King's Life Points suddenly increased.

King: 4800  
Yusei: 4000

"Hold on! Why did your Life Points just increase!?" Yusei asked. King smiled. "Oh yes. That is the effect of my Black Potan. You see, when a Tuner monster is sent to the grave, I gain 800 Life Points."

King looked at the only card in his hand and played it, drawing two cards. Then, he threw them face-down after a smile.

Yusei drew a card and looked at King's field. _"This King person is good. But I'm not too shabby myself. _I set 1 card face-down and activate Double Cyclone. You see King, with this card; My Trap and one of your face-downs are destroyed." Two cyclones appeared and blew away Yusei and King's left face-down. But only Yusei's flipped up. "And I was hoping to destroy my own Trap card, as for it was Limiter Break, and when destroyed, Limiter Break brings out Speed Warrior from my deck." Yusei searched for his card and summoned it. A skater with a gas mask appeared. (ATK: 900/DEF: 400)

"Next, I Normal Summon Junk Synchron(LV 3) in Attack Position." A train conductor wearing an orange conductor appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500-Tuner)

King chuckled. "Oh yes. You are going to bring out your famous Junk Warrior. But unfortunately, it will not have enough ATK to defeat my Librarian."

"But I'm not done though." Yusei said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I tune Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (Level 5) in Attack Position." The Synchro Summon ritual occurred and Junk Warrior appeared. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300)

"Thanks for the Synchro Summon, as Hyper Librarian lets me draw 1 card every time someone Synchro Summons." King drew a card. (1).

"Well then. I equip Junk Warrior with Fighting Spirits. This gives warrior 300 extra ATK." (ATK: 2600)

"Junk Warrior, attack Hyper Librarian!" Junk Warrior went in for a punch, but…

"Ignorant! I activate Tailor of the Fickle. Now, your Fighting Spirits is re-equipped to my monster." Yusei gasped as Hyper Librarian received Fighting Spirits and instead destroyed Junk Warrior.

King: 4800  
Yusei: 3600

"Grrr…I didn't see that coming. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. King drew a card as he said. "You were reckless back there. That…will be your demise. I don't want to use my cards against you, so these will do. I summon Skull Dog Marron (LV 4) in Attack Position." A dog, who's time had long past, its skin completely gone appeared. (ATK: 1350/DEF: 2000)

"T.G. Hyper Librarian, attack directly!" Hyper Librarian looked at the book and conjured a fireball that he shot at Yusei. But he activated his Trap card. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. I can negate the attack of your Librarian." A scarecrow emerged from the Trap and absorbed the attack. Then it disappeared back into the card and the card set back down. "And as you saw, Scarecrow is set face-down for next turn!"

"Yes. _Next _turn. But I still have another monster. Skull Dog Marron, attack Yusei!" This time, Skull Dog Marron ran up to Yusei without stop and bit him. "mgh…."

Yusei: 2350

"I end my turn." Yusei drew a card. (2). "First, I activate Synchro Present. I can draw 1 card and if I Synchro Summon this turn, I can draw another card." Yusei drew another card. "Before I Synchro Summon, I remove Junk Warrior from play to draw another card." Yusei pocketed a card and drew yet another card. "Then, I activate Quickdraw Synchron's effect. I discard 1 card and Special Summon it." The western clothed warrior appeared. "Then, I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog with his own effect. Next, I Tune them together to Synchro Summon Junk Beserker in Attack Position." The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and the red bulky armored warrior appeared. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300)

Synchro Present  
Normal Spell

Draw 1 card. If you Synchro Summoned this turn, draw another card. The turn you activate this card, if you remove from play a Synchro monster from your graveyard, you can draw 1 card.

"Now, I can draw 1 extra card." Yusei drew another card and smiled. "I equip Junk Barrage to Destroyer. Then, I'll remove Junk Synchron from play to weaken your monster and I'll attack your Skull Dog Marron!" Yusei pocketed a card and Destroyer ran up to the bone dog and slashed him, destroying him.

King: 2150

"Now you lose half of Skull Dog Marron's ATK." Then Destroyer punched King. He shielded himself to decrease the impact.

King: 2100

"I end my turn." King smiled and drew a card. (2) "Okay, I'm tired of dueling you weakling. I'll end this. Yusei, I happen to know that you faced Paradox along with the very lucky Jaden Yuki and the legendary King of Games, Yugi Moto. So, let me ask you? Do you remember the "Malefic" cards?"

Yusei gasped when he heard that name; Malefic. "Yes. But how do you!?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I have the Malefic cards."

"What!? No! You can't! Paradox had them!"

"He did. How I got them will remain a secret. But I also have Malefic World! Activate!" Yusei couldn't believe it. But it ended up being true as King played a card and an inverted version of the world around them appeared. "Then, I remove from play Armory Arm from my Extra Deck to Special Summon Malefic Armory Arm in Attack Position." King pocketed a card and a blackened version of Armory Arm appeared.

**Malefic Armory Arm  
Level 4/DARK  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Armory Arm" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Once per turn, tribute 1 monster you control, except this card. You can either: Select 1 monster on the field; take control of the selected monster and equip this card to selected monster, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. (The monster you took control of remains on your side of the field). While equipped by this effect, that target gains 1000 ATK. When that target destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

"Wait! There are "Malefic" versions of other Synchro monsters!?" Yusei cried out.

"Yes. Paradox never used them. I guess that's why he lost. But in his defense, it was him against the three of you. But I digress. _My _"Malefic" monsters are stronger than their normal counterparts. For example, Armory Arm could equip to a monster on the field. It could even equip to the opponent, but that wouldn't be good since the opponent would still have his monster. What I'm saying is that my Malefic Armory Arm can take control of your Junk Berserker."

"What!?"

"I must tribute one monster, like my Hyper Librarian." Hyper Librarian disappeared and Malefic Armory Arm flew and equipped to Berserker, causing him to walk to King's side. "Oh, and Berserker gains 1000 ATK." (ATK: 3700)

Yusei looked on his shock: there were no monsters, no Spells, no Traps, and no cards in his hand that could help him. He knew that today, he was going to lose. He had not lost a duel since he dueled Jack and lost, many, many years ago. King chuckled. "It was a pleasure battling you and seeing your skills Mr. Fudo. But I think we're done here. Malefic Armory Arm, no, I'm sorry, Junk Destroyer, attack Yusei Fudo!" Junk Beserker ran up to Yusei and with his Malefic Armory Arm, punched Yusei, knocking back. "Nrgh!"

King: Champion  
Yusei: 0

"Now usually, you would have your soul taken due to my activation of Malefic World, but I'll spare you this time." King held up his hand and revealed that he was wearing a ring. It glowed, somehow negating Malefic World from taking Yusei's soul. "Timmy, Toby, let us take leave. Mr. Fudo, Mr. Atlas, I do hope we see each other again." A crow then flew across the sky, making Jack look up. Yusei was staring at the ground, shocked. When Jack looked back down at King, he and the two brothers were gone.

**Jack's Duel: No Result**

"I can't believe…I lost." Yusei said.

"It'll be okay Yusei."

"But I never lose!"

"What kind of logic is that!? Everyone loses. Hey, even Yugi Moto lost."

"But…the writers never make me lose."

"What!? The writers? What are you talking about? Whatever! I'm going back to Martha's. When you stop moping, join me." Jack got back on his runner and sped off.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. Unlike the anime writers, I ACTUALLY made Yusei lose. I think that will make some of you happy. And how did you like the fourth wall break at the end there? Anyways, please R&R.


	5. To the Rescue

.Yugioh 5Ds: Yusei's Story  
Chapter 5- To the Rescue

First, I want to say, that I forgot to tell you all wonderful people what would happen this chapter. I forgot to put it. Also, sorry for the late update. But expect YS updates every Sunday or Monday. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Last Time…

Jack continued his duel with two brothers, but ended with no result when King appeared and defeated Yusei in a duel.

* * *

Jack had headed back to Martha's and was sitting in the kitchen when Yusei walked in, still sad and upset. "You still upset?" Jack asked. Martha and the kids then walked in, all sad. Jack had told everyone what happened with King. Martha walked up to Yusei and hugged him. "I know you lost Yusei. Just remember that no one is invincible."

"I know. It's just…maybe I was cocky during my duels. Maybe lucky…"

"Oh no. That's not true. You won many times because you are very strong. I'm going to take the kids out for something to eat. We'll see you later." Martha headed out with the kids, after they all gave Yusei a hug. Afterwards, Yusei sat down at the table. He then slammed his hand on the table, surprising Jack. "Did you see what he played Jack!? He used Bruno's Hyper Librarian! How dare he!? Bruno died for us!"

"I wonder where he got those Malefic cards from." Jack said. "Didn't you say Paradox had them?"

"Yeah. But after we defeated Paradox, he was destroyed."

"Well, let's not dwell on it. Let's head to the Fortune Card Shop. That's where the tournament will be held."

"Why?"

"Come on, let's go." The two friends got on their Runners and headed to the city, to the Fortune Card Shop. It had its grand opening just a week ago. The two walked in and the clerk walked from a back room with a smile. "Well, well. If it isn't the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas and the Duel King, Yusei Fudo. Hello. It's an honor." The clerk held out his hand and Jack shook it. On the other hand, Yusei declined. "Yeah…Duel King…yeah right."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," Jack said. "I heard there was a small tournament being held here in a week or so. Is that still true?"

"Yes. But it has been moved to a month from now. I still have some things to work out."

"Well, we're going to enter. Yusei and myself."

"You two? Well, well. That will be spectacular. Well, I'll put you down for then. I bet it'll be incredible duels."

"Of course they will."

"Hey Jack, let's go get Chung and do something."

"Yeah. Let's go." The two left the Fortune Card Shop and headed to the Tops Area.

* * *

Meanwhile, there, Chung headed home from an errand and headed inside. "Ma! Pa! I'm home!" But there was no response. Pa was usually in the living room, but not today. Chung decided to look in the kitchen, since that's where Ma would usually be. But, she wasn't in there either. Chung headed up to their room, just to see if they were asleep, but they weren't in there either. Chung headed back downstairs and this time, he noticed a note on the table by the door. He picked it up and read it. He gasped. Just then, the doorbell rang. He went and answered it; it was Yusei and Jack. "Hey Yusei! Jack. What's going on?"

"We came to see if you wanted to hang out." Yusei said.

"Well…"

"Wait, what about work? You are a scientist after all." Jack said.

"I called in. The others have it covered."

"Well…" Chung murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"…here." Chung handed the note to Yusei and he read it. "N-no way! Your parents were captured!?"

"Captured!?" Jack asked. "By who? I'll go find them and make them pay!"

"Wait Jack. We need to have a clear mind about this."

"Then what do you suppose we do? Just wait?"

"No…I'm just saying let's not get angry. The note says to meet him at the Highway Underpass tonight."

"Oh, I will!" Chung said.

* * *

That night, as soon as the three arrived at the Highway Underpass, they saw someone, a robber, with Chung's Ma and Pa tied up behind him. "Let my parents go!" Chung yelled as he jumped off Yusei's runner before Yusei could stop. The rubber narrowed his eyes but then smiled. "You're the son of these two, huh? I guess you got my note."

"What do you want!?"

"I want your Duel Monsters cards."

"My cards? Why?"

"Do you want to save your parents or not?" The robber pulled out a gun and pointed it to the two, scaring Chung. "Okay, okay! Fine, have my deck!"

"That won't happen Chung!" Jack said. Jack pulled out a Duel Monsters card and threw it at the robber's gun, knocking it out of his hands. Jack then ran up to the robber and kicked him, knocking him back. "Arghh!"

"That'll teach you to mess with people's families!" Jack grabbed the card he threw and walked back to his friends. "It's over."

"Thanks Jack!" Chung said before he went and untied his parents. "Thank you sweetie!" Ma said with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay Ma." The three made their way back to Yusei and Jack and everyone was going to leave, but the robber caught their attention. "Grrr…I knew this would happen. So I came prepared." The robber snapped and three very muscular men appeared, blocking everyone from leaving. The robber stood up and activated the Duel Disk he had on. "Jack, huh? I'm surprised. Where's the ruthless duelist I saw so long ago. Let's duel." Jack smiled. "Good."

"Hold on Jack. Let me duel him." Chung said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have to do this. Only I can." The two took their spots while everyone else took the sidelines. Chung activated his Duel Disk and the two yelled, "DUEL!" They each drew 5 cards.

Robber: 4000  
Chung: 4000

"You can do this son!" Ma yelled. But the robber took the first turn and drew a card. "I set 2 cards and a monster face-down. I end my turn." 3 unknown cards appeared. Chung then drew a card. He studied it with the rest of his hands and played it. "For me, I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Lanista in Attack Position." A green armored humanoid eagle carrying a red sword-like spear appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Lanista  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Graveyard; banish that target, and this card's name becomes the target's name until the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle this card into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Lanista". **

"Lanista, attack that face-down monster!" Lanista ran up to the unknown monster, revealing it. It was a searchlight. Lanista pierced and destroyed it. The robber smiled. "When Searchlightman is flipped, it prevents you from setting any cards this turn."

"So I can't set any defense this turn…not good."

"Of course it's not good. Are you done?"

"Actually, I have a plan B. When Lanista battles, at the end of that battle, I can…what's the word, tag-in, another "Gladiator Beast". So, with that ability, I'll tag-in Gladiator Beast Retiari." Lanista disappeared and a gold and black armored humanoid reptile wearing a long silver scarf, carrying a silver trident appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Retiari  
Level 3/WATER  
Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to your Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".**

"Since I'll lose damage if you attack it, I'll summon it in Defense Position. And since I can't set, I'll end my turn. But before then, since Retiari was summoned through Lanista, I can remove a card from your graveyard from play. There's only one, right? Your Searchlightman. I'll remove that one." Required, the robber pocketed the sole card in his graveyard. With Chung's turn ended, the robber drew a card. "I Normal Summon Victory Viper XX03 in Attack Position." A shooter ship appeared.

**Victory Viper XX03  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle; select and activate 1 of the following effects: - Increase the ATK of this card by 400 points. - Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field. - Special Summon 1 "Option Token" to your side of the field. It always has the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as this card.**

"XX03, attack Retiari!" Victory Viper XX03 shot Lanista, destroying it. Just then, an exact copy of Victory Viper appeared. "When my original ship destroys your monster, an "Option Token" is summoned. Call it backup. Attack!" The copy of Victory Viper shot at Chung, knocking him down. "Ngh…"

Robber: 4000  
Chung: 2800

"Next, I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind the Victory Viper copy. Chung then drew a card.

"Don't give up honey!" Ma yelled. Chung looked at his parents and they both gave him a smile. "Okay, I can do this! I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Equeste." An armored beast-warrior with wings, carrying a shield appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste".**

"Equeste, go and destroy that original Victory Viper XX03!" Equeste galloped towards the latter and kicked and destroyed it with a hind kick.

Robber: 3600

The robber chuckled. "Thanks for doing that. I activate Scapegoat. I can Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" to my side." 4 different colored sheep appeared in front of the robber. But then, a face-down rose; a Trap. "Since tokens were Special Summoned, Token Feastevil destroys them."

"Destroyed? You just summoned them! Why destroy them already?"

"Because, for each token destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points." The tokens moved towards Chung and then exploded. "Arghh!"

Chung: 1600

"Ha ha…that's why."

"Good move. But I have a move too. Equeste has the ability just like Lanista, he can return to my deck for a tag-in. I return him to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in Defense Position." Equeste disappeared and a humanoid fish armed with water jet fans appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo  
Level 3/WATER  
Fish/Effect  
ATK: 800/DEF: 400**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Murmillo".**

"When Murmillo is tagged in, he can destroy a monster. So say goodbye to that Option Token!" Murmillo sprinted towards the Option Token and destroyed it with its water jets. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. The robber drew a card. "This is far from over! I'll get those cards! I summon King Pyron in Attack Position." A man completely engulfed in flames wearing a cape also engulfed in flames appeared.

**King Pyron  
Level 4/FIRE  
Pyro/Gemini  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 500**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. **

"I'm going to unleash the power of my Gemini monster!"

"Gemini? What is a Gemini monster?" Yusei asked.

"So foolish. I activate Double Summon. This card can unleash King Pyron's hidden ability." King Pyron disappeared and then reappeared, the flames bigger than before. "Now his ability is unlocked; once per turn you lose 1000 Life Points."

King Pyron raised his arm and shot a fireball at Chung. "Arghh!"

Chung: 600

"Oh man! This was too easy! I don't know why I was worried about some kid. King Pyron, attack Murmillo!" King Pyron raised his arm and a stream of fire shot towards Chung.

"No! Baby!" Ma yelled, trying to run to her child, but Pa held her back.

"Chung!" Yusei yelled. The stream of fire collided with something. But it wasn't Chung; it was a barrier that appeared. Behind it was the Trap it emerged from. Chung put on a smile. "Maybe you should be worried! Ma and Pa taught me not to be scared. I activated Defensive Tactics. Not only do I not take any damage from your attack, but Murmillo stays on the field."

"…lucky punk."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Not only will I take that, but Murmillo's effect activates. I tag him in for Gladiator Beast Bestiari." Murmillo disappeared and a green armored, green-skinned humanoid hummingbird appeared. It then flapped its wings, creating a typhoon that blew away the robber's face-down. "When Bestiari is tagged-in, it can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field."

"You know….I'm getting real sick of these monsters of yours. I end my turn." Chung then drew a card. He studied his hand, which contained **Gladiator Beast Dimacari, Gladiator Beast Battle's Manica, Gladiator Beast Lanista and Gladiator Beast Laquari.**

"I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari in Attack Position." A red armored, humanoid tiger with medium-length red hair appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Laquari  
Level 4/FIRE  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK becomes 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

"Another one!?" The robber cried out. "How many do you have!?"

Ignoring him, Chung continued his turn. "Now, I fuse together my two monsters!" The two Gladiator Beasts fused together and an orange armored gorilla carrying a club and an orange shield, riding in a sidecar appeared.

**Gladiator Beast Essedarii  
Level 5/EARTH  
Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400**

**2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".)**

"Without Polymerization!?" The robber cried out.

"His monsters don't need Polymerization?" Yusei asked himself, surprised.

"My monsters are a special kind. They don't need Polymerization, but they are sent back to my deck instead of going to the graveyard. Essedarii, attack King Pyron!" Essedarii drove up to the latter and around the latter a couple of times before hitting and destroying King Pyron.

Robber: 2600

"I end my turn."

"Wow, I did not know Chung was this strong!" Yusei said to Jack.

"I agree Yusei. Heh, he could give me a challenge."

"Is everything a challenge to you Jack? You're already the World King."

"A challenge is a challenge Yusei." Yusei nodded in agreement and returned to the duel. The robber drew a card. (2) "I set 1 card and a monster and that'll end my turn." Chung took his turn and studied his opponent. "He's just a thug, so his cards shouldn't be trouble…except they are," Chung said to himself. He looked at the card he drew; Disarm. "I summon Lanista back in Attack Position." The armored eagle reappeared. "Lanista, attack that face-down monster!" Lanista sprinted towards the unknown monster, revealing it; a seer. "When Crystal Seer is flipped, I can pick up two cards. I can add one to my hand and the other to the bottom of my deck." The robber picked up two cards and instantly returned one to the bottom of his deck while adding the other one to his hand. Lanista then destroyed Crystal Seer with a stab.

"Essedarii, attack directly!" Essedarii drove around the robber before striking him with its club. "Argh!"

Robber: 100

"Whoa! That's very impressive!" Yusei said shocked. "Chung is stronger than I thought!"

"I set 1 card and end my turn." The robber drew a card. "First, I activate my face-down, Common Charity. I can draw 2 cards. Then, I remove another King Pyron from play to keep my hand. Looks like I drew it. Change of Heart!"

"That would give control of one of my monsters!" Chung cried out.

"Would? It does!"

"Not since I have Disarm! By returning Dimacari from my hand back to my deck, I can negate and destroy that Spell, so I won't be losing today." The robber looked at one of the cards in his hand and smiled. _"Yeah right. We'll see about that little punk." _The robber threw the card face-down and ended his turn. Chung then drew a card; Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd. "Okay, let's end this! I hate when the people I love are in trouble! I equip Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd to Essedarii." A sword-axe appeared and Essedarii grabbed it. "It doesn't power up my monster, but it gives it an effect. Essedarii, attack the robber directly!" As soon as Essedarii drove, the robber smiled. "Go ahead, attack me!" But much to his shock, Essedarii slammed the axe down on his face-down, destroying it. Essedarii then pierced the robber, knocking him to his knees.

**Disarm  
Counter Trap**

**Return 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand to the Deck, and negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card, and destroy it.**

**Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd  
Equip Spell**

**Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. When it attacks, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster is returned from your side of the field to the Deck and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand.**

Robber: 0  
Chung: Champ

"When my monster equipped with Halberd attacks, the monster can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field." Everyone started cheering for Chung, as he ran up to his parents. "Ma! Pa! Are you two alright!?"

"Yes. We're just glad you're safe." Ma said.

"Son, we are so proud of you. You are so strong." Pa said. The three hugged and seconds later, Sector Security arrived and arrested the robber and his muscular minions. Trudge and Officer Ghrelin then walked up. "Trudge? What are you doing here?!" Yusei asked.

"We were called about a robber. But it seems your friend had it under control. We Sector Security can take it from here."

"Aren't you called the New Domino City Police Department now?"

"Y-yeah. Well, yeah. I guess Sector Security grew on me. Thanks for stalling him Yusei."

"No, you should think my friend Chung here. He dueled very well." Trudge turned to Chung, who walked up, and smiled. "Thanks kid."

"My parents were in trouble; I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. But, you're welcome."

"Well, we're going to head back now."

"Wait, who called you? I didn't. Chung couldn't have. And I didn't see Chung's parents call you. Jack, did you?"

"No."

"Hmm…" Then, for some odd reason, something made Yusei look up at the highway above him. There, he saw a Duel Runner, one he and Officer Ghrelin recognized. A male was leaning on it. "Lee!?" Yusei said.

"Heh. Looks like my son called us. It also looks like he saw some or your friend's entire duel." Officer Ghrelin said suspected. Just then, Lee got on his runner, revved it and rode off. "Lee…" Yusei murmured.

"Let's go Officer." Trudge said. He and Ghrelin said their goodbyes and rode off with the robber and his minions.

"Well, this was one heck of a night. We're going to head home. Thank you again Yusei." Ma said.

"No, it was your son. But you are welcome." Ma, Pa and Chung said goodbye to Yusei and Jack and headed off. Yusei looked back at the highway one last time before getting on his runner and riding off with Jack.

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing to say. I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R. If there's anything you want to see…um, read, PM about it and we'll figure it out. Also, I put a pun in the story. Can you find it? I'll get you a hint: it's something Yusei said.

Lee approaches Yusei and asks for another duel. Not feeling up for it, Jack offers Yusei to remake his deck, to compete for lack of years not dueling. **Next Time: Stardust Dragon**


	6. Stardust Dragon

Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write  
Chapter 6- Stardust Dragon

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Last Time...

A robber kidnapped Chung's parents and he dueled him to get them back.

* * *

Yusei and Jack were both at their garage in New Domino City. "How long are you planning on staying?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not leaving until we beat this King guy. He beat you; somehow he is very strong."

"…Yeah. Also, Lee Ghrelin, he almost beat me."

"What? You're joking!"

"No Jack. If the Police department didn't show, I would have lost. Lee is very strong."

"Why don't you understand people lose sometimes? I lost plenty of times and you don't see me whining. You win some, you lose some." Just then, a boy, Mark, came running in. "Yusei! Yusei!"

"Huh? Mark? What's wrong?"

"I need some help. My friend heard some rumors about the abandoned factory in Satellite and he hasn't come back yet. I'm really worried. Can you go get him for me? I'm…scared to."

"Of course Mark. No problem. Jack, you wanna tag along?"

"Yeah, it's pretty boring here. Let's go." Jack and Yusei got on their Runners and made their way to the Satellite.

* * *

The two arrived and made their way to the abandoned factory. "It looks more broke down then it ever has been." Jack said.

"Come on, let's find Mark's friend." The two got off their runners and headed inside. The factory was very messy; it had clutter all over the place, the floors and wall were covered in graffiti and there were pieces of gum stuck virtually everywhere. Occasionally, thugs would come up to the two and threaten them, but Jack's stature cared them away. His rep was another cause of the fleeting. The two made their way to the throne where Jack used to rule as King. Jack smiled. "I can't lie and say I didn't miss those times." Suddenly, a whimper caught the two's attentions. "P-please! Don't beat me!"

"Ha ha! Shut up kid! You entered my territory and now you have to pay!" A thug said with a cocky smile.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Jack yelled.

"Huh? Wait, Jack Atlas!? What are you doing here? Back to claim your throne? Well, too bad!"

"Don't mess with that kid! Leave!"

"You're protecting that kid!? What happened to the old Jack? The old king?"

"You know, that's the second time I've heard that and I'm sick of it!" Jack ran up to the bully and punched him in the face, sending him flying into rubble. Jack went over and helped the kid up. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"No way! It's really Jack Atlas!"

"Hey kid. You okay?"

"Y-yeah! Thanks for helping me! That jerk always bullies me."

"Let's go. You're Mark's friend right? Mark's looking for you. We'll take you back to him." The kid nodded in agreement and the three headed back to New Domino City where Mark met up with his friend and, after a thank you, ran off. Yusei turned to walk off with Jack, but bumped into someone; his cards getting scattered everywhere. "Oops, sorry!" Yusei said. He got a good look at the other and gasped. "L-Lee!?"

Lee had grey, messy hair, wearing a camouflage vest with nothing under or over it and black pants. He had goggles around his neck. He smiled. "Yusei Fudo."

"Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Yusei, our last duel was interrupted by my dad and Trudge. How about you meet me on the Daedalus Bridge later tonight?"

"You want another duel?"

"The whole reason I wanted to duel you was so that I could prove that I could beat you. Don't be late." Lee motioned goodbye and walked up. Jack then put his hand on Yusei's shoulder with a smile. "No sweat Yusei. You can beat him."

"But I don't know Jack. The last time we dueled, I would have lost, if it wasn't for his dad and Trudge appearing."

"Then it's time for some reconstruction."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your deck; you can't keep using the same old tricks Yusei. Even you will lose soon enough. And you did. Let's reconstruct your deck. Let's head to the Fortune Card Shop." The two got on their runners and headed to the Fortune Card Shop. Heading inside, the shop owner, Johnny walked up to them. "Welcome you two. What do you need?"

"Some cards. Yusei is going to remake his deck." Jack explained.

"The Duel King's deck? Isn't it strong enough? Eh, okay. Here's what I'll do, since you two are such famous celebrities; I'll let you get 40 free cards, no charge."

"Really Johnny? Thanks!" Yusei said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just hope you two will continue to protect New Domino City. Go ahead, look around." Johnny walked off in the back, leaving the two to browse. The two friends spent dozens of minutes looking at packs to rebuild Yusei's deck. Johnny walked back out and watched as Yusei and Jack picked some packs and paid for them and then left. The two friends headed back to the garage and Jack left Yusei to rebuild his deck.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another house, Lee walked down the stairs, towards the door, saying, "I'm heading out dad."

"Hold on Lee. We need to talk."

"About what? I'm going out to duel."

"Speaking of that, why were you dueling Yusei that night?"

"I wanted to see if I could beat him. We were just having fun."

"You know dueling is not allowed at night."

"But dad! I can beat Yusei! And I was going to before you and Trudge interrupted! Come on, you know I always wanted to beat Yusei Fudo. When I heard from this guy who said he knew Yusei when we were in London and he said Yusei was never defeated; and I couldn't possibly believe that."

"What if you were in an accident? You know we had an accident-"

"I know, I know. I was there with you. But I'm more careful. Can I go now?"

"I have to work tonight. Promise me you won't duel Yusei again."

"….."

"Lee Ghrelin. Promise me."

"…I can't do that dad. I'll see you later." Lee ran out the door before his dad could even speak. He sighed. "…Be careful Lee."

* * *

Later that night, Yusei was on the Daedalus Bridge, on his runner, waiting for Lee. Jack was nearby, watching from his own runner. Yusei pulled out his deck and looked at it. _"Okay, I rebuilt my deck. Maybe Jack is right, maybe my old strategies won't work anymore. Hopefully, my new deck is up to the task." _

Just then, the sound of a runner rolling up was heard. It was Lee and he turned to Yusei and lifted up his visor. "You actually made it?"

"Let's duel Lee!"

"Agreed. And since I almost beat you last time, I'll let you start. So there's no need to complete a lap first or whatever." Speed World 2 was activated and the two revved up their runners. **"3…2…1...acceleration!" **The two shot off and Yusei, thanks to Lee, took his turn. "I draw!" Yusei drew a card and studied his hand.

Yusei: 4000  
Lee: 4000

"I summon Wave Wall in Defense Position." Three metal stones placed in a triangle formation with symbols resembling Yusei's old mark of the dragon appeared.

**Wave Wall  
Level 4/EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2000**

**During each of your opponent's Battle Phases, you can negate attacks from monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of face-up Synchro Monsters you control. **

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Then, Lee took his turn and drew a card.

Yusei: 4000 SPC: 1  
Lee: 4000 SPC:

"Yusei, do you remember this monster?" Lee played a card and the big-boned sumo wrestler with arms on fire appeared. (ATK: 1800)

Yusei recognized that monster as Kindle Fighter, making him growl. Lee smiled. "But considering my monster has lower ATK than your monster's DEF, why attack? Instead, I activate Speed Spell- Nature's Will. Since I have 1 or more Speed Counters, I can play as many non-Speed Spell cards as I want this turn. With that, I activate Force of Nature. This lets me summon a monster from my hand with an Attribute different than my Kindle Fighter. So, I happen to have Forest Fighter in my hand. Appear!" The thin warrior with leaves all over him and carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 1000-Tuner)

"Next, with Nature's Will active, I play Nature's Power. If I control a monster of any Attribute, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards on the field; like yours." Forest Fighter started spinning around and around and a tornado of his leaves was created. The tornado made its way towards Yusei's face-down and destroyed it.

"Forest Fighter, attack that Wave Wall. And when he attacks a Defense Position monster, that monster is destroyed with this card's effect." Forest Fighter ran up to Wave Wall and slashed and destroyed it. Then, Lee ordered Kindle Fighter to attack. Kindle Fighter ran up to Yusei and punched him, causing sparks to fly everywhere and him to lose a little bit of control. But Yusei maintained his control and continued riding as Lee ended his turn.

Yusei: 2200 SPC: 2

Lee: 4000 SPC: 2

As Yusei drew a card, he and Lee drifted at the upcoming corner, moving on safely without any crashes. Yusei looked at the card he drew and then at Lee and his side of the field. _"This guy is no pushover. I have to be careful. But with this new deck, I shouldn't worry. _Okay Lee, first, I Normal Summon Armored Junk Rhino in Attack Position." A rhino with pieces of junk acting as armor and a silver armored horn appeared.

**Armored Junk Rhino  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000**

**When this card declares an attack, you can discard 1 "Junk" monster from your hand; if you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Armored Junk Rhino, attack Forest Fighter!" Armored Junk Rhino start charging up for an attack, confusing Lee. "Wait, you're attacking! You'll just destroy both monsters and you'll be defenseless!"

"Usually Lee, but I have a plan. I discard Junk Synchron to give Junk Rhino 600 ATK." Lee was surprised when Junk Rhino blew steam from its nose and charged for Forest Fighter. Junk Rhino collided with the latter and destroyed it.

Lee: 3400 SPC: 2

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Lee drew a card and smiled.

Yusei: 2200 SPC: 3  
Lee: 3400 SPC: 3

"First, I activate Speed Spell- Nature's Rebirth. Since I have at least 3 Speed Counters and I control a monster, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, as long as it is a different attribute. I return Forest Fighter. But then, I Tune Forest Fighter with Kindle Fighter to Synchro Summon Element Legionnaire." Forest Fighter turned into 3 green rings. The rings passed through Kindle Fighter, who in turn transformed into 4 stars. A beam of light then enveloped Kindle Fighter, passing through the rings, and Element Legionnaire appeared. (ATK: 2800)

"Remember its effect? You can't activate any face-downs this turn. Element Legionnaire, attack Armored Junk Rhino!" Legionnaire ran up to the latter, raised his sword, and slashed Armored Junk Rhino, but the armor blocked the attack. "Armored Junk Rhino isn't going anywhere! Once per turn, it isn't destroyed."

"Heh. You still lose 1200 Life Points."

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 3

"I end my turn." Yusei drew a card (3) and studied his hand. His hand contained **Speed Spell- Angel Baton, Soul Release Charity and Level Tune.**

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 4  
Lee: 3400 SPC: 4

"I activate Speed Spell- Angel Baton. Since I have 2 Spell Counters, I can draw 2 cards, as long as I discard 1." Yusei drew 2 cards; Sky Vector and Magic Field Cloak. Yusei discarded 1 card and threw the other face-down. Then he threw his last two cards from his hand face-down and his oldest face-down rose. "I activate Junk Salvage. With this, I'm able to bring back a "Junk" monster from my graveyard. Come back Junk Synchron!" The orange-suited conductor appeared.

"Next, I Tune Junk Synchron with Armored Junk Rhino to Synchro Summon Junk Matador in Attack Position!" Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings. The rings passed through Armored Junk Rhino, who in turn transformed into 3 stars. A beam of light then enveloped Armored Junk Rhino, passing through the rings, and a mechanical Spanish matador holding a red cape appeared.

**Junk Matador  
Level 6/EARTH  
Machine/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1900**

**Junk Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, when this monster battles a Beast-type monster, this monster is not destroyed by battle and all damage you take from that battle is 0.**

"I end my turn." Lee drew a card and pointed to Junk Matador.

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 5  
Lee: 3400 SPC: 5

"This duel's over. I activate Speed Spell- Nature's Wrath! If I have at least 5 Speed Counters, and at least 3 monsters with different attributes, one of those monsters gain 1000 ATK. Remember, my Element Legionnaire is all 6 attributes, so attack Junk Matador and let's end this duel!" Lee revved his runner and started riding faster, surpassing Yusei's speed as Element Legionnaire attacked, surprising Yusei. But he smiled and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, raising one of this Traps. "I've grown stronger Lee! I activate Magic Field Cloak! All monsters on your side of the field become a type of monster I choose!"

"So? What will that do? My monster's type doesn't matter about the outcome of this duel!"

"Yes it does! Your monster is now a Beast monster, so Junk Matador can attack its effect! Go!" Junk Matador taunted Element Legionnaire with his red cape, making Element Legionnaire rush for the former. But the latter moved the cape out of the way, causing Junk Matador to miss, confusing Lee. Yusei explained. "Just like a matador performing with a bull, Junk Matador, when it battles a Beast-type monster, is not destroyed and I take zero damage." That caused Lee to smile. "Very impressive Yusei. I end my turn." Yusei then drew a card.

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 6  
Lee: 3400 SPC: 6

"I summon Zombie Archer in Attack Position." A big-headed zombie with an arrow in its head, wearing dirty clothes, carrying a bow and arrow appeared.

**Zombie Archer  
****Level 3/DARK  
Zombie/Tuner  
ATK : 1500/DEF :**** 1200**

**This card can attack directly. If it does, it cannot attack or change battle position during your next turn.**

"Zombie Archer can attack directly! Attack!" Zombie Archer aimed his bow in the air, pulled back and release, rocketing the arrow into the air. Seconds later, it fell down, striking Lee. "Ughh!"

Lee: 1900 SPC: 6

"Since it attacked, Zombie Archer cannot attack or change battle positions during my next turn. I end my turn." Before Lee took his turn, he studied his opponent with a smile. _"Heh. Yusei's stronger than before. I'm impressed. Maybe he is as good as he used to be…nah, I doubt it. Something else had to have happened. Maybe…hmm, just maybe." _Lee then drew a card. **(Lee's Hand: 3)**

"Element Legionnaire, let's finally end this duel. Att-"

"Not so fast Lee! I have a Trap card! Level Tune. My Junk Matador's level is reduced by 1 and I can tune immediately! Now, I tune my level 3 Zombie Archer with my level 5 Junk Matador. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Zombie Archer turned into 3 green rings. The rings passed through Junk Matador, who in turn transformed into 5 stars. A beam of light then enveloped Junk Matador, passing through the rings, and a dragon covered in stardust appeared. (ATK: 2500)

Lee laughed. "You should have summoned it in Defense Position. Now it won't just get destroyed, but you'll lose damage."

"Then attack me Lee." Taking that suggestion, Lee continued the attack. Element Legionnaire attacked Stardust Dragon, but it flew into the air, dodging the attack. "Your Stardust Dragon survived?! What Trap did you activate?"

"Well, it wasn't a Trap from my field; it was actually a Trap I sent with Angel Baton. It's called Sky Vector. And as long as it is in the graveyard, all Dragon-Type monsters I control cannot be destroyed and I take no damage." Lee smiled. "Maybe I was wrong about you Yusei. It's like your cards flow with each other. Heh, I end my turn." Yusei then drew a card. He drifted a corner before he drew a card.

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 7  
Lee: 1900 SPC: 7

"First, I activate my face-down, Soul Release Charity. It forces me to remove from play from my graveyard every monster, but then I can draw 2 cards for each monster removed. But if I remove more than 2 monsters, I can only draw 1 card for each. I remove 5 monsters and draw 5 cards." Yusei drew a whole new hand and smiled.

Yusei: 1000 SPC: 8  
Lee: 1900 SPC: 8

"I summon Grassland Scout in Attack Position." A man wearing camouflage suit carrying a sniper rifle appeared.

**Grassland Scout  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

**Once per turn, shuffle this card in your opponent's deck. As long as this card remains in your opponent's deck, every time he/she draws a monster, except this card, he/she must send it to the graveyard. If he/she draws "Grassland Scout", he/she must send it to the owner's graveyard.**

"Next, I use the Speed Spell- Helping Hand. If I have at least 6 Speed Counters and I control at least 2 monsters, by preventing one from attacking, another one gains ATK equal to the first monster. Now Stardust Dragon gains 1200 ATK. Stardust Dragon, attack Element Legionnaire! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon attacked and destroyed Element Legionnaire.

Lee: 1000

"Then I use the effect of Speed World 2 and reveal 2 Speed Spells; another Angel Baton and Speed Energy. Since I revealed 2, you lose 1600 Life Points." Lee was struck and he spun out of control before being able to regain control and halt to a stop. But then his runner overheated.

Yusei: Champion  
Lee: 0

Yusei rode over to Lee and helped him, to which the latter held out his hand. "Well Yusei. I have to hand it to you. You seemed to have defeated me."

"Not without trouble. Lee, how did you get to be so strong?" Yusei held out his hand and the two shook. Then Lee answered Yusei's question. "The Pro League."

"Hold on, you were in the Pro League!?"

"Yeah. I was accepted into it, but I dropped out."

"Why? You could have dueled the best! Jack, Seto Kaiba, Truesdale! Why not take it?!"

"They're strong, but they can be defeated. I want to duel the best; like the King of Games…and you. That's why I challenged you before. Well, I'm going to head home. My dad said not to duel you, so I don't want him catching me. Later." Lee got on his runner just as Jack rode up to the two on his. He motioned goodbye, revved his runner and sped off. Jack looked to Yusei. "Incredible, pal. You won!"

"…Yeah." Yusei then grabbed his Stardust Dragon card. "Thanks pal. You still are loyal to me."

"Let's go Yusei. I want to go talk to Lazar about something. Let's go." Yusei got on his runner and the two sped off.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update. I'm getting lazy on these. But I'll try to fix it. I hope you liked and please R&R.

Yusei and Jack go to Lazar to talk about King, but they are interrupted as they are informed that Armstrong has returned to the Facility as the Chief, by a mysterious person's orders, and starts to cause trouble for the inmates. **Next Time: Chief Armstrong**


	7. Special Chapter

Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write  
Special Chapter

Hey guys. I want to ask everyone here something. And I want EVERYONE who reads my story to review, even the ones who just reads and not reviews. Here's the question I want EVERYONE to answer in their review or PM me: Should I continue this story? Simple question. I really need you guys' answers on this. Thanks!


	8. Chief Armstrong

Yugioh! 5D's: Yusei's Story Re-Write  
Chapter 7- Chief Armstrong

I wonder who's coming back…that was sarcasm.

* * *

Last Time…

Lee Ghrelin challenged Yusei to another duel; the latter winning, after rebuilding his deck.

* * *

King was walking through the streets and arrived at an abandoned warehouse. He punched in some numbers on a keypad and the door opened up. He walked in and headed to the back room. Within it was only one thing; a Hunting Unit. He walked up to it and it had a counter on it. The number read 1000. King smiled. "The souls are building up. Soon, once I get enough souls, I will be powerful enough to destroy the world!"

"Hehe…._I_, King? Don't you mean, _we_?" A voice asked. King turned around and smiled. "…Quantum…of course I mean us. Anymore souls?"

"It's being worked on. Where have you been?"

"Defeating Yusei Fudo." The owner of the voice before raised a brow in surprise. "You defeated Yusei Fudo? He's strong."

"I did so easily." The owner of the voice gained a big grin. The owner of the voice, or Quantum, was of the alien species. He had a large grey head, while his body was donned with spiked black armor with silver lines going down the middle parallel to one another. On his arms were leather gloves. He walked up to King and rubbed his chin. "And you beat Yusei? Hahaha! Amazing!"

"He was weaker than I thought."

"Well, there is always someone stronger than you. You cannot change that."

"I changed it."

"Yes, yes. But you do know that Yusei will try to grow stronger to defeat you."

"We'll see. I also brought a couple of kids." King snapped and the two brothers walked in. Quantum stepped to the two kids. His eyes glowed green for a second. Then he smiled and said, "they are too weak. They will not make you any progress. Dismiss them."

"Excuse me!?" The older brother yelled out.

"I will go find new supporters." Quantum snapped and a whirlwind engulfed him and he disappeared. King turned to the two brothers and held out his hand. "Your services won't be necessary anymore. I want my Eradicators back."

"What? No way! We want to keep them."

"You want to keep them? Heh. Okay, the three of us duel and if one of you wins, you both get to keep them. But if I win, then you give them back."

The older brother smiled. "You're kidding! I'm unbeatable!"

"Then let's start." The three made a triangle and activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Quantum made his way to the park to find someone new to help him and King. When he arrived, a duel was underway. It was against a girl and the guy Yusei first dueled in 8 years; Joe. It was Joe's turn. He drew a card. "Twin-Barrel Dragon, let's end this duel! Attack!" Twin-Barrel Dragon aimed his head-pistol at the girl opponent and let out a blast, knocking her back. "Ahh!"

Joe: Winner  
Girl: 0

"Okay, I won. I punched your boyfriend because he was getting on my nerves. Maybe he shouldn't piss me off again. Tell him I said that."

"My boyfriend will get you back!" The girl then ran off and the spectators walked off to do their own things. Quantum, however, smiled and walked up to Joe. "Do you want to be stronger?"

"Huh? What? Who are you? Are you an alien? Ooh, I'm _so _scared."

"You might want to shut-up and listen, fool. I can make you stronger."

"Pfft. Stronger? What's the point? I'm already the best."

"Isn't there someone who you want to defeat?"

"…..there is. But I can do it myself. So, leave me alone freak."

"Actually; based on what I saw at the end of that duel you just had, I'll say that I am much stronger than you. So, do you want to become stronger? Not stronger than me of course. Ha ha. But you will become stronger."

"Listen buddy. I'm much stronger than you think. So I don't need your pity party. Got it?"

"Hehehe…so do we have ourselves a duel?"

Joe smiled and pulled out his deck. "What are the stakes?"

"We duel; and if you win, you can leave and I won't bother you again. But when you lose, you work for me."

"Work? Yeah right. What kind of work?"

"Lose, and you'll find out. Now let's start shall we?" Quantum activated the Duel Disk he brought with him along with Joe.

"DUEL!"

Quantum: 4000  
Joe: 4000

"I'll start," Quantum said before drawing. "Ah, I Special Summon Silver Great Knight- Gretchen." A woman with black hair, wearing silver armor and carrying a sword and shield appeared.

**Silver Great Knight- Gretchen  
Level 5/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400**

**If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, send the top 3 cards of your deck to increase this card's ATK by 500.**

"I set 1 card and that will be all from me."

"Heh. Lammmeee. I draw!" Joe drew a card. "You better do better than that. I hope you don't like getting shot. I Normal Summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Position." A mechanical, no armed dragon-dinosaur-like creature with the head of a double pistol appeared.

**Twin-Barrel Dragon  
Level 4/EARTH  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 200**

**When this card is Summoned: Target 1 card your opponent controls; toss a coin twice, and if the result is 2 Heads, destroy it.**

"Get ready your freak!"

The duel has taken a turn for the worse; for Joe. He had 200 Life Points left with Demise, King of Armageddon, a face-down card and 1 card in his hand while Quantum had 2300 Life Points, no cards on the field and 2 cards in his hand. It was Quantum's turn and he drew. "I believe I have wasting enough time. Let's end this. I Special Summon Vector Sky Alligator in Attack Position." Quantum pocketed 15 cards and a column of darkness took the field and when it disappeared, a black-skinned humanoid alligator with red eyes, two tails and carrying a machine gun appeared. It opened its mouth and its teeth were that of a lion's.

**Vector Blaster Alligator  
Level 8/DARK  
Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300**

**You can Special Summon this card by removing 15 cards from your graveyard. If you do, for the rest of the turn, when this card declares an attack; destroy all face-down cards your opponent controls. Effects cannot activate in response to this effect's activation.**

"Though you played somewhat well, you were unable to damage me beyond your first turn, which is what I wanted. Vector Blaster Alligator, attack Demise!"

"Ha! Don't count your chickens before they hatch freak! I activate my face-down-"

"If you were planning on using that Trap to save you; it will not work. As for my Vector Blaster Alligator destroys your face-down when it attacks. And just in case it is a card like Ring of Destruction or the sort, your face-down cannot activate in response to my monster's effect. You lose."

"N-no! I lost…to some freak?" Vector Sky Alligator ran towards Demise, blasting and destroying all of Joe's face-downs, before snapping down on Joe with its teeth. "Ahhh!"

Quantum: Winner  
Joe: 0

Joe fell to his knees in defeat as some of his cards fell from his deck onto the ground. He stared at one of his hand; it was shaking. "I-I…I'm the best."

"No, you're not," Quantum said walking up to the defeated Joe. "But that is what I mean. Work for me and you will become stronger."

"Stronger….you led me through that duel like a camel to water. I…I want to become stronger. I want…to beat Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei Fudo, is it? I assume you lost to him. I will make you stronger so that you can beat him."

"….Okay. I'll work for you."

"….good."

* * *

Later that day, a man walked into the city. He was a dark-skinned man with brown eyes and a bald head, covered by the former Sector Security cap. He had a large, pointy beard and was very tall and big-boned, but muscular. He wore the former Sector Security uniform. He picked his nose and pulled out a nose hair. He blew it into the air and it flew away. "Heh. I'm back. I'm going to get that Yusei back for what he did to me those 8 years ago! Grrrr…but it'll have to wait until after lunch." The man started walking but quickly bumped into someone. "Uh, uh! What the…!?"

"Oh, I am sorry. That was-"

"Hey, get out of my way."

"You…are Chief Armstrong; former chief of the Facility."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I heard about you. But Rex Goodwin fired you."

"Yeah, it was all that Yusei Fudo's fault! If I just had one more chance, I'd-I'd…"

"So you want another chance huh? I can arrange that."

* * *

Yusei was at the garage, going over his deck, with Jack sitting over in a chair. Yusei was adding and taking away cards. "Hey Yusei," Jack said. "Don't you get tired of using Junk Warrior all the time? I mean, you always summon it."

"Don't fix what's not broken. And ironically, I haven't really used him much since I started dueling again. I think I know why I started again. I think evil is back."

"King, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder where he got those Malefic cards."

"I don't know." Just then, Lazar of all people came running in. "Y-Yusei! Jack!"

"Lazar? What are you doing here?"

"Yusei, Jack, there's a problem!"

"A problem? What do you mean?"

"Chief Armstrong! He's back!"

"Chief Armstrong? Wait, you mean that man I dueled when I was in the Facility!?"

"Yes! He's back! But I didn't give him permission to work there! I think someone else has! And he's bullying some inmates at the Facility!"

"He's doing what now!?" Jack asked.

"Jack, let's go!" Jack and Yusei got on their runners and followed by Lazar in his limo, headed to the Facility.

* * *

At the facility, Chief Armstrong was in his office, when an officer, holding an inmate, walked in. "Sir, glad to have you back. Also, this inmate was caught trying to escape." Chief Armstrong was digging into a ham sandwich when he stopped and looked up, with a look of annoyance and curiousness. "Oh really? And you dared to escape and disturb me while I'm eating? That was the last mistake you will ever make. Hold on." Chief Armstrong picked his nose and pulled out a nose hair. He blew it at the inmate, getting a gag from him.

"Ha ha ha! Let's go, you're going to the chair."

"The chair? The electric chair? Just for trying to escape!? That's not fair!"

"Take him."

"Sir." The officer took the inmate out, but quickly yelled, "Um, chief! Chief!"

"Uh? What? What's going on!?"

"I-It's…It's Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Lazar! Come quick!"

"Yusei Fudo? Grrrr!" Chief Armstrong rocketed from his seat and outside his office, only to be shocked. The officer was right; It was Yusei, Jack and Lazar. "You! It's you! Yusei Fudo!"

"So Lazar was right. Armstrong is back!" Yusei said. "Armstrong, what are you doing back here?"

"Yusei Fudo! We're dueling!"

"What? A duel?"

"Yes. We duel and if you lose, you have to remain in the facility for the rest of your life!"

"For the rest of my life?"

"Yusei! You can't go through with this!" Jack pleaded. Yusei thought about it for a minute. Then he said, "Okay Chief Armstrong! You're on!"

"What!? Are you crazy Yusei!?" Lazar screamed frantically. "You can't duel him! What if you lose!? I won't allow it!"

"Lazar, I'm stronger now. I can win. Let's do this Chief Armstrong." Officers walked up and strapped on Duel Disks for Armstrong and Yusei and the two yelled, "DUEL!" They each drew 5 cards.

Chief Armstrong: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

"This is my facility. I'll start," Armstrong said before drawing a card. He studied his opening hand with the card he drew and smiled. "I'm sure you remember this creature, scum. Iron Chain Blaster." A purple armored warrior with tree-like stumps emerging from his back, with a stump-like blaster emerging from his chest appeared.

**Iron Chain Blaster  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1100/DEF: 0**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 "Iron Chain" monster you control to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent**.

"I send a second Iron Chain Blaster to the graveyard to deal 800 points of damage to you. Ha ha!" Armstrong paid the cost and Blaster shot Yusei, knocking him back. "Aghh!"

Yusei: 3200

"I set a card and end my turn. What are you going to do Yusei!? Ha ha!" A card appeared.

"I can't let you abuse these inmates Armstrong! I draw!" Yusei drew a card. "I summon Muscle Warrior in Attack Position." A skinny man wearing red and blue tights and a cape appeared.

**Muscle Warrior  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
AT: 1500/DEF: 1000**

**Once per turn, increase this card's ATK by 800 until the end of the turn. During the End Phase this effect is used, this card loses 400 ATK.**

"Muscle Warrior's effect gives him 800 extra Attack Points until I end my turn. But for now, I'll attack your Iron Chain Blaster!" Muscle Warrior flexed his arm, showing off impressive muscles (ATK: 2300). Then he ran up to Iron Chain Blaster and punched him, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Chief Armstrong: 2800

"Heh heh. I was hoping you would do that Yusei Fudo! You just activated my Trap card! Time Machine. Say hello to Iron Chain Blaster." A time machine appeared and Iron Chain Blaster emerged from it, surprising Yusei. "So it's like I never destroyed it! I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. (MW: 1100) Chief Armstrong drew a card. "Watch out, I summon Iron Chain Repairman in Attack Position." A brown-skinned muscular man wearing green overalls with chains holding them up, a red rag on his head, blue armbands and carrying a large wielding hammer appeared.

**Iron Chain Repairman  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Iron Chain" monster from your Graveyard, except "Iron Chain Repairman". This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

"With his ability, I Special Summon back Iron Chain Blaster. Then, I use Blaster's effect once again to send Iron Chain Coil to the graveyard. That means you lose 800 Life Points." Armstrong discarded a card and Blaster shot Yusei, but this time he threw his hands up to stop himself by getting knocked back.

Yusei: 2400

"Now this duel is over Yusei! I don't know how I lost to you 8 years ago! Iron Chain Repairman, attack Muscle Warrior!" Repairman ran up to the latter and raised his hammer to attack. He slammed his hammer on Muscle Warrior, shattering it. Yusei smiled and he grabbed the Monster card and held it up. "Thanks Armstrong, for destroying Quillbolt Hedgehog."

"What!? Quillbolt Hedgehog!? What did that monster come from?!"

"I used the Trap card, Battle Illusion. When my monster is attacked, I can return that monster to my hand and summon another monster with a lower level in the same position."

Yusei: 1600

"Ha ha ha! You probably weren't a Math wiz, were you? I still have two monsters to attack you with."

"Not exactly. Battle Illusion's second effect makes it to where if you attack, you'll be attack one of your own monsters."

"Grrr…I end my turn."

"Alright Yusei! You got him on the ropes!" Lazar cheered.

"So Chief Armstrong? Why are you back here?"

"I came back to get my revenge on you Yusei Fudo!"

"Revenge? Why?!"

"Rex Goodwin fired me! I lost my job!"

"You were abusing the inmates and you were cheating! I can't allow that again! So, now I have to defeat you again Armstrong! I draw!" Yusei drew a card. "I play the Spell, One for One. By discarding a monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand. I discard Junk Battler to Special Summon Sonic Chick in Attack Position." A pink chick wearing a green collar with a bell on it and red shoes appeared. "Next is Debris Dragon in Attack Position." A younger version of Stardust Dragon appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"When Debris Dragon is Normal Summoned, Junk Battler is summoned from the graveyard." A man wearing silver armor with his breast plate an orange color appeared. The armor's shoulder pads had spikes.

**Junk Battler  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 200**

**When this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 1000 ATK. When this card is used for a Warrior-Type "Junk" Synchro monster, when that card battles, it gains 1000 ATK.**

"Also, you destroyed Quillbolt Hedgehog and when I have a Tuner monster on the field, like my Debris Dragon, I can Special Summon it. Then, I activate Effect Cancel. I can select an effect one of my monsters has and negate it for this turn. Since Debris Dragon cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for a Dragon-Type monster, he's the perfect candidate. Now, he is able to be used to summon any Synchro monster. Speaking of, I Tune Debris Dragon with Junk Battler and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Blaster in Attack Position." Debris Dragon turned into 4 green rings. The rings passed through Junk Battler and Quillbolt Hedgehog, who each transformed into 2 gold stars. A beam of light then enveloped Junk Battler and Quillbolt Hedgehog and a warrior similar to Junk Warrior, except the armor was orange with red highlights and his hair was long with a bang sticking out of the armor, manning a Machine Gun Turret appeared.

**Junk Blaster  
Level 8/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

**If a "Junk" monster was not used for this card's summon, take 800 points of damage. Once per turn, you can remove from play from your graveyard any number of monsters. If you do, deal 200 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Since I did not use a "Junk" monster to summon Blaster, I lose 800. But now I use Blaster's ability; I remove every monster in my graveyard to deal 200 points of damage to you." Yusei pocketed 3 cards and Blaster aimed his turret at Armstrong and shot at him. "Aghhhh!"

Yusei: 800  
Chief Armstrong: 2200

"Finally, I activate Battle Formation. I can switch the ATK and DEF of my Junk Blaster. With 2800 ATK, he'll attack Iron Chain Repairman!"

**Battle Formation  
Quick-Play Spell**

**If possible, change the battle positions of all monsters you control. Then, switch the ATK and DEF of the monsters affected by this card's effect.**

"Ha! He doesn't have enough ATK! Once I win, you'll be stuck in here like the criminal and trash you are!"

"These inmates are humans too! And you're treating them poorly! I used Junk Battler to summon Blaster and because I did, Blaster gains 1000 ATK. Finish this Blaster!" Blaster, stronger, aimed and shot at Iron Chain Repairman, destroying it. "Ahhhh!"

Yusei: Winner  
Chief Armstrong: 0

The inmates watching, and Lazar, started cheering for Yusei. "Yay! He won!" "Oh man! Yusei still has it!" "No more Chief Armstrong!"

"No. No, no, no! I lost!"

"Armstrong…you're fired! And you're coming with me!" Lazar commanded.

"No!" Lazar snapped and a group of officers arrived and arrested Armstrong. Lazar walked up to Yusei with a smile. "Well done Yusei! Well done! I was so worried Armstrong would cause more problems."

"It's no problem Lazar. I wonder who gave Armstrong his job back."

"It was all me Yusei Fudo." A voice said. Everyone looked for the source of the voice before finding it a level above them. Yusei gasped. "You! King!" King smiled and tipped his hat. "Hello. It was me who gave that fool his job back. It seems he was too weak to defeat you. Maybe I should have taken your soul with Malefic World. Well, I'll be sure to next time we duel. And it seems I have a new minion to help me. Though I won't tell you who; at least not yet. Yusei, I will be seeing you again." King tipped his hat again and walked away, since he could not use his usual method of distracting people using a crow.

"King…..I'll defeat you." Yusei said with a clenched fist.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I hope you all liked it. And, please R&R.

Since he was told about King, Lazar was uneasy about him, so Lazar tracks him down and demands answers. **Next Time: Clowning Around**


End file.
